My Other Sister
by StaroftheNights
Summary: The Titans have already met Blackfire but another sister shows up. What will happen? [Chapter 14 is now up] COMPLETED! Please read! RobinStarfire
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi! I'm writer of love 17 and I'm huge fan of Teen Titans. This is my first fanfiction story so please bear with me. I had to revise the first three chapters. I finally put up the fourth chapter. I don't own Teen Titans but I do own the characters that I made up.  
  
There was girl with dark red hair and green eyes staring at a computer screen. She wore an outfit similar to Starfire's but it was light blue. The outfit was a white cloak and a sword hidden in a sheath. Next to her was a young man with short black hair and green eyes. He wore black pants and red shirt with black on it. He was busy flying the ship as the girl studied the computer. The boy moved his hand over and the two held hands. There was movement of silence then the silence was interrupted by huge bump.  
  
The computer then said, "75% damage to the engine and an enemy ship approaching at top speed."  
  
"How did they find us?" asked the guy  
  
"I am not sure," said the girl.  
  
He looked over at her and said, "You will have to use the escape pod."  
  
"No, I am staying with you."  
  
"You have to remember our mission. If you stay with me your sister will be in trouble."  
  
"All right."  
  
He clicked on auto pilot for a moment and looked into the girl's eyes. He touched her hair and then face.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They kissed quickly. The girl went to the escape pod. The boy returned to the ship. He would distract them while the girl escaped in the pod. The girl hit the button in the escape pod and the pod started. She quickly got out of there and plotted the course for Earth. She had learned that her sister was on the planet Earth from her other sister who was in prison. Teen Titans Tower  
"Oh yeah! Booya! I win! In your face!" yelled Cyborg as he got up to do his victory dance.  
"No way! You cheated," yelled Beastboy  
  
"Are you calling me a cheater?"  
"Duh!"  
  
"Enough!" yelled Raven as she slammed the book and in distance they heard something explode. Raven left the room.  
  
Both Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other.  
  
"What's her problem?" asked Beastboy  
  
Cyborg shrugged then his stomach growled. Beastboy's stomach growled too. They headed for the kitchen then another argument started up.  
"I'll make lunch," said Beastboy.  
  
"Oh no! I'm not letting you make your tofu crap," said Cyborg.  
  
The argument went all way into the kitchen and they were still going at it. Meanwhile in another part of the tower Robin was in the workout room. He was at the punching bag. This helped work all his emotions that he left bottled up. He felt his mind wondering to Starfire. Recently Robin had been thinking of her a lot. He loved everything about her, even her lack of knowledge of Earth. He found it funny sometimes but that was Starfire. As he threw his final punch to punching bag he suddenly felt better. Of all things that had happen in the past he felt as though things couldn't get any worse even with Slade. That was just foolish thinking thought Robin. Robin suddenly heard his stomach growling and headed for the kitchen. He entered the kitchen to find Cyborg and Beastboy both cooking and arguing on tofu vs. real food. Raven was making herbal tea and was still ticked off from earlier. Starfire was nowhere to be seen usually she would be here right now.  
  
"Where's Starfire?" asked Robin  
  
"Dunno. I haven't seen her all day," said Cyborg. "Hey! What are you doing?"  
  
"I just-," started Beastboy.  
  
"You just want to ruin my lunch!" yelled Cyborg as he grabbed Beastboy's food throw at him  
  
"Will you please just shut up." said Raven trying to stay calm ans was hit by some tofu  
  
Robin was trying to break up the argument but was hit by some food. The food fight started and during the fight Starfire entered the room. She looked at her friends who together stopped fighting. She had grim look on her face.  
"Hello friends. I am sorry to stop your food fighting but we have trouble. My sister Blackfire is missing from prison," said Starfire.  
  
"How did she get out of the prison?" asked Robin  
  
"I am not sure. I received the message earlier and contracted the prison. I am worried that my sister will come and hurt us," said Starfire ,worried  
  
"Don't worry about it Star." said Beastboy  
  
"Yeah if she comes after you, we will be there to help you." said Cyborg  
  
"Thank you my friends," said Starfire.  
  
Before she could say anything more the alarm went off and Titans left to stop a robbery in progress.  
  
"Titans Go!" yelled Robin.  
  
I promise that this story will get better. As I said before please bear with me and not flames. If I get a flame it will disappear. Please review! Hey! Chapters one through three have been revised. I did really lousy job in editing. I hope it is better now. Please review! Later 


	2. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
"Titans Go!" yelled Robin as the Titans bursted through the door.  
  
The place was old warehouse. When they entered there was no sign of a robbery in progress. There was little light shining through the dusty windows near the ceiling. The warehouse had nothing but dust.  
  
"Dude there is nothing in here," said Beastboy.  
  
"This doesn't seem right," said Robin.  
  
"Maybe we got the wrong place," said Cyborg.  
  
Then all sudden a purple starbolt came streaking across barely missing Starfire. In the doorway stood Blackfire, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth and Cinderblock. Blackfire smirked as she saw her sister and knew she would get her revenge.  
  
"Blackfire," said Starfire  
  
"Hello little sister. Didn't I tell you that I would escape and get even? I thought I would bring some others who would like to get even," said Blackfire.  
  
"Get ready," said Robin knowing they were in for a fight.  
"Attack the others but leave Starfire to me!" said Blackfire  
"Titans go!" yelled Robin once again.  
  
Robin went after Cinderblock hitting him immediately and then dodged a blow from Cinderblock after being hit. Beastboy transformed into a tiger and charged at Mammoth. Jinx smiled at Raven then threw a punch. It was blocked by Raven's dark shield. Gizmo went after Cyborg and jumped on Cyborg's back trying to shut him down. Above all the battles on the ground fought Starfire and Blackfire each trying to dodge each other's attacks.  
  
"You cannot win little sister because I am the better fighter." said Blackfire "You and your little friends are not going to win this time around!"  
  
Robin didn't have time for this fight he knew that had to defeat Cinderblock. He jumped up and delivered a jump kick and Cinderblock went down. Blackfire grabbed Starfire's arms and spun Starfire into the windows. Blackfire smirked and she flew out the window to find her sister.  
  
"Starfire!" yelled Robin as he raced outside.  
The three other Titans that were left in warehouse weren't doing so good. Mammoth threw Beastboy across the room and he landed on Raven.  
  
"Sorry Raven," said Beastboy.  
  
"Get off me!" said Raven disgusted  
  
"Man! That little kid is getting the best of me," said Cyborg.  
  
"As you already noticed, we are a lot stronger then last time," said Jinx.  
  
"Yeah! now we will finish kicking your butt." said Mammoth.  
  
"Not today," said a voice.  
  
The voice came from the doorway. There was person standing there. The person's face was hidden by the cloak that they wore.  
"Oh yeah! How do that you snot nose face." said Gizmo  
  
"Oh you would be surprised," said the person.  
  
The battle outside was not going any better for Starfire as Robin arrived. There was small cut on her arm from being thrown out the window. Robin saw Starfire and knew she was lucky for that.  
  
Starfire was on the ground then she looked up and there was her sister charging at her. Just then Robin pushed her away and Blackfire cursed.  
  
"You will pay for that," said Blackfire.  
  
The starbolt hit Robin and he went crashing to the ground.  
  
"Robin!" yelled Starfire. She heard Blackfire laugh.  
  
"Your little friend is probably dead," said Blackfire.  
  
"You will not hurt anybody anymore! You will go back to prison where you belong!" yelled Starfire.  
  
"Just try and make me," said Blackfire as she prepared another starbolt.  
  
Starfire dodged Blackfire's starbolt and used her own to hit Blackfire's hand. (Just like in Sisters.) Blackfire glared and threw a punch but Starfire dodged it. In Starfire's hands she formed a bigger starbolt then threw at Blackfire. Blackfire didn't dodge it and she fell to the ground. Just then green stuff wrapped around her arms and the Centauri police had arrived. When Starfire got to the ground she raced over to Robin. Robin had blacked out for a few minutes. As he awoke he saw red-haired girl leaning over him. Robin thought to himself, This must be an angel and he started to move.  
  
"Robin," said the angel.  
  
"I'm fine," said Robin. "Where's Blackfire?"  
  
"She is going back to prison," said Starfire.  
  
"Where are the others?" asked Robin.  
  
"Right here," said Cyborg.  
  
"What about the H.I.V.E.?" asked Robin.  
  
"Right here," said Raven there was H.I.V.E. in a dark bubble.  
  
"Yeah all thanks to that person," said Beastboy.  
  
Robin and Starfire looked at the person who was standing in the distance. Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth were being loaded into the prison van.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Starfire.  
  
"You do not recognize me? Starfire." said person then pushed the hood on the cloak.  
  
"Rosefire!" squealed Starfire as she went to hug the girl.  
  
"You know her?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"Yes. This is my sister." said Starfire.  
  
"What?" yelled Cyborg and Beastboy. "Not another one!"  
  
"Yes, this is my oldest sister Rosefire. I have not seen Rosefire for a while," said Starfire. "Tell me sister when did you get here?"  
  
"Not too long ago. I saw your friends and thought I could help them," said Rosefire.  
  
"Why did come here?" asked Robin.  
  
"To see my sister. I have not seen her forever it seems." said Rosefire "I am hungry. Do you know where to get some food?"  
  
"Sure do," said Cyborg.  
  
The other Titans except Raven and Robin went with Rosefire.  
  
"For some reason I don't trust her," said Raven.  
  
"I have the same feeling," said Robin.  
  
Meanwhile in Space  
  
"Lookie! Blackfire is back," said a prisoner.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Blackfire she went into her cell.  
  
"Blackfire, Blackfire. What did I tell you? You should have waited," said a voice.  
  
"What do you want?!" yelled Blackfire.  
  
A figure was in the shadows and he reached out, grabbing Blackfire's neck.  
"Next time I tell you to wait, You wait. Do we have understanding?" said the person.  
  
Blackfire nodded and said, "You will give me what I want."  
"Yes, and all you have to do is deliver is your little sister into my hands," said the person.  
  
Rosefire sat on the bed and stared at the room. Her sister's friends had given her place to stay. Starfire was overjoyed to have her staying with them. She had to remember the mission and hoped that Silverfire had escaped from their pursers. Rosefire had seen Blackfire taken back to prison. He must have Blackfire working for him, thought Rosefire. She decided to get some sleep, the battle was about to begin.  
  
Thanks for reading please read and review. No flames! Later 


	3. 2

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans. Through I wish did.  
  
Robin was in his room lying on his bed. He had just met Rosefire and for some reason he didn't trust her. Raven shared the same feeling with him and he couldn't shake it. Rosefire seemed really nice but so had Blackfire when they first met her. When the Titans had come back to the Tower and made introductions and eaten he found himself watching Rosefire even more. He felt as if Rosefire was hiding something from her sister and hadn't just come for friendly visit. Rosefire looked a lot like Starfire. She had long red hair but it was little darker and green eyes. Both girls wore the same type of clothing the only difference being, Rosefire wore a cloak with her outfit as well. Robin rolled over. Maybe this feeling would be gone in the morning and his last thought was of Starfire.  
The next morning all of the Titans were in the kitchen. Beastboy was complaining about the food Cyborg was making. Starfire was talking with Robin, and Raven was fixing some herbal tea.  
"Good morning," said Rosefire as she entered.  
"Hey Rosefire! Do you like tofu?" asked Beastboy as he shove some under her nose.  
"No. Please do not ask me to eat tofu," said Rosefire as she sat down next to Starfire.  
"Good morning sister. How did you sleep?" asked Starfire.  
"Good, Starfire could we talk after breakfast?" asked Rosefire.  
Starfire nodded. Then Rosefire pulled a sheath from her cloak and pulled out the sword. The sword looked like a regular Earth sword.  
"Wow, cool sword," said Beastboy in awe.  
"Thank you. I have had this sword for years. The sword is from Tamaran," said Rosefire as she laid the sword on the table. She had been cleaning the sword.  
"Can I pick up?" asked Beastboy hopefully.  
Rosefire nodded.  
The others stared at the sword as Beastboy attempted to pick it up. The sword wouldn't budge from the table. Beastboy turned into an elephant and gorilla. Neither animal forms could pick up the sword.  
"Man! That sword is heavy," said Beastboy.  
With even trying Rosefire picked up the sword and put it back into the sheath. The others looked confused because Beastboy, even in strongest forms, couldn't pick it up. The Titans went on with breakfast. There was no conversation about the sword. Robin didn't say much during the meal there were other things on his mind.  
After breakfast Rosefire and Starfire left to go talk. It was Beastboy's turn to do dishes and Cyborg went to play gamestation. Robin decided to go to his room, when he passed Starfire's room, he heard some of Starfire and Rosefire's conversation.  
"Can you believe it, little sister?" asked Rosefire.  
"I am glad that you got to see mother again," said Starfire.  
"So am I. I hate the person who made that law and I barely ever get to see you anymore," said Rosefire.  
"Sister, you must not hate. You know the law is only meant to protect. I do think it is unfair though."  
Rosefire smiled. "Sorry. I would ascend the throne if it wasn't for the law. I am the oldest child but I am an outcast of my own planet. I am glad that you will ascend instead of Blackfire. You always been my favorite sibling."  
"I really do not want to ascend the throne anymore."  
"Why?"  
Rosefire looked over at Starfire who was blushing and smiled, "I know that look. Starfire, you are in love. Who are you in love with? Is it Beastboy?"  
"Robin," whispered Starfire.  
"Well why do not you tell him? Robin is right outside the door and he has been listening for quite some time."  
Robin quickly left before Starfire could get to the door. The conversation was running through his mind. The law that Starfire and Rosefire both mentioned. What was it? Why was Rosefire talking about being an outcast? Who was Starfire in love with? He didn't exactly hear who it was. Also, Rosefire knew that he was there than why didn't she mention him earlier?  
Rosefire left her sister's room and went to her own. She was happy that her sister was in love but it wouldn't help the situation any. She hated lying to her sister but if was to help the mission she had too. Rosefire picked up her computer. There was no message from Silverfire and she was starting to worry. He would have least contacted her by now. Then she decided to leave her room. She heard that they had training room around here and she could workout with her sword. In the living room Rosefire found Raven reading while Cyborg and Beastboy were playing gamestation.  
"Excuse me. Where can I find the training room?" asked Rosefire.  
"Down the hall to the left past Robin's room," said Cyborg quickly. "I'm going to win!"  
"No way! I'm going to!"yelled Beastboy.  
Rosefire left the room. She could still hear Cyborg and Beastboy arguing. She found the training room. She pulled out her sword and started making moves. She always found her emotions worked out when she was practicing with her sword. Rosefire thought about Silverfire and how she had to leave him. If she had only stayed with Silverfire then he would be here now. He would have kissed her and told her they had to finish the mission. Rosefire had been in love with Silverfire since the day that she met him. Silverfire was just like her 'abnormal' both cast outs of their planet. It was the law and the powers that Rosefire had were the reason why. Rosefire stopped suddenly as she felt someone watching her make it two. She spun around to find Raven and Robin standing there in the gym.  
"Hello. Can I help you? asked Rosefire.  
"We like some answers," said Robin.  
"Why?" asked Rosefire "Even if I told you, you never believe it."  
"Try us," said Raven.  
Then Starfire came flying in quickly and she was exhausted. "Blackfire is on the screen. She must have escaped again," said Starfire.  
"What!" yelled Rosefire and she left the room then Raven left the room.  
Starfire looked at Robin and asked "How does Blackfire do this?"  
"I don't know Star." said Robin  
Rosefire entered the living room where Cyborg and Beastboy were watching.  
"Well, well. He was telling the truth. The 'abnormal' sister returns. How is it going sister?" said Blackfire.  
"Blackfire. The last time I saw you was yesterday and you were going to prison. How did you escape?" said Rosefire calmly.  
Starfire and Robin entered the room.  
"I have my ways and He has his," said Blackfire.  
"I guess I thought right. You are working for Him," said Rosefire. "Are you a lot stronger? What did He promise you?"  
"Yes, I am a lot stronger now. What makes you so sure He promised me something?"  
Just a guess. Let us meet and continue this conversation," said Rosefire, smiling.  
"Alright," The screen went black.  
"What are you doing accepting a fight with Blackfire?" snapped Robin.  
"It is none of your business." said Rosefire.  
Robin leaped in front of Rosefire to stop her. Rosefire glared then moved past him. Once again Robin tried to stop Rosefire. Rosefire, faster then blink of an eye, pulled out her sword she pressed against Robin's neck.  
"Do not ever do that again. Next time I might want to finish you off. I do not want any of you coming to this fight, or else."  
"Sister please do not do this." said Starfire as Rosefire drew back her sword.  
She exited the room and the Tower quickly then took to the sky. Starfire placed her hand on Robin's shoulder.  
"You must not get angry with my sister. She has always been the one to protect us. Rosefire is indeed a great fight and she will not get hurt."  
"I don't trust her, Star," said Robin. As soon as he said this Starfire's head dropped.  
Robin placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him and he told her he was sorry.  
"I'll trust her for your sake Star," said Robin and she smiled at him. His last thought was, I hope my decision was right one.  
  
Please Review! No flames!  
  
Later 


	4. 3

A/N: Hi! I'm back did you miss me? I hope that you are not that mad at me. Well I revised chapter 1-3 so now you can actually understand them. I had so many left out words and didn't make sense. I was really embrassed. This is my fourth chapter can you believe it? I'm very grateful for everybody's reviews. I got 26 reviews! Go me! Go me! Great, now I sound like Beastboy. Oh WereWolfHowl, Raven is in third chapter. I promise I put more Raven in future chapters. I can't believe I was leaving her out. I really like Raven. I don't own Teen Titans. I wish did.  
  
Rosefire landed on top of the building and looked around. She was still mad at Robin for trying to prevent her from going. Blackfire was supposed to be coming. They probably end up fighting. Blackfire always thought she was the better fighter. In truth, Rosefire was a lot stronger a fighter than Blackfire. How did she escape from jail thought Rosefire as she waited. The Centauri prison was supposed, to have the strongest security in that galaxy. A few minutes passed then Blackfire landed on the building a few feet away. Blackfire smirked at her sister and moved closer.  
  
"Well you look the same," said Blackfire "Then again, you were never really around."  
  
"If was not for the law, I would have stayed," said Rosefire "Tell me what He is looking for."  
  
"He looking for the Heart of Tamaran." said Blackfire.  
  
"What!?" yelled Rosefire then she calmed down. "What else does he know?"  
  
Blackfire smirked "He knows your mission and who has it."  
  
Rosefire realized something suddenly "No!"  
  
"And your going nowhere sister," said Blackfire as she launched her attack on Rosefire.   
The Titans at the tower waited for word from Rosefire. Robin didn't say much and Starfire was worried. The way Rosefire had acted earlier scared Starfire. For as long as she could remember, Rosefire never ever threatened another being. Why did she want to go after Blackfire alone, thought Starfire. What had happened to the sister she had known?  
  
Raven tried to read but what had transpired just few minutes ago ran though her mind. The reason Raven didn't trust Rosefire was that something was blocking her from reading Rosefire's mind. There was something that Rosefire didn't want anybody to find out. If she was hiding something that could provide trouble. Robin's feelings of distrust ran along the same lines as Raven's. Raven sensed danger in the air. Suddenly Raven's thoughts were interrupted by Cyborg and Beastboy. Both boys had went back to play their game that been interrupted by Blackfire.  
  
Then there was an explosion at the door and the Titans hurried to. There stood a young man who wearing a torn red shirt. His hair was mess. There were numerous wounds on the him. Behind small ship about as big as large car was pursuing him. He looked at them for a minute then back to ship.   
Rosefire dodged another blow from Blackfire and Rosefire drew her sword. Blackfire was in the sky and at this time had the advantage. Rosefire's arm had huge burn from when she had been distracted and Blackfire had hit her. Rosefire was trying to hold back. She had to get back to the Tower. The Titans were in danger and He probably sent something after them. Blackfire was merely a distraction. His true attack was at the Tower and she had fallen for it. Rosefire found somewhere to hide while Blackfire searched for her.  
  
Rosefire looked into her sword and said "Show me the Titans' Tower."  
  
In her sword Rosefire saw a small ship blasting at the Titans. Cyborg was down on the ground and Beastboy had changed into an eagle. Raven had her shield up over someone. She couldn't find Robin and Starfire.  
  
"Come out, Come out sister. I just want to defeat you," said Blackfire.  
  
Rosefire slipped out of hiding place and produced a light blue starbolt. Blackfire dodged the starbolt and smiled. Her sister was weaker then she had thought.  
  
"Missed," said Blackfire.  
  
"That was a distraction," said Rosefire.  
  
Rosefire took to the sky and pointed her sword at Blackfire. "Unless you want to die, You better answer all of my questions."  
  
"You would kill your own sister?" said Blackfire and Rosefire withdew her sword a little.  
  
"Bad move."  
  
Blackfire shot at her with lasers from her eyes. Rosefire blocked them with her sword. Rosefire moved to dodge the blast and landed on the building. Then Blackfire started producing a giant starbolt. It grew and grew. Blackfire wasn't aiming at her, but at the city.  
  
"I will do it," said Blackfire.  
  
"No," said Rosefire.  
"Just kidding," said Blackfire as she threw the starbolt down at Rosefire.  
  
A purple blast filled the sky and quickly faded as it had appeared.   
  
Starfire threw starbolt after starbolt at the shield of the ship. The shield wasn't affected by anything. Robin was thrown back and Starfire caught him. The young man under Raven's shield looked up. His wounds weren't allowing much movement and then he saw Starfire. The princess thought the young man calling his last amount of strength. Starfire was trying to dodge the lasers from the ship when a metallic arm grabbed her and she struggled against it.  
  
"Starfire!" yelled Robin, as he prepared to attack.  
  
"We can't defeat it," said Beastboy who had joined Raven.  
  
"It's too powerful," said Raven her shield starting to fall.  
  
"Do not attack" said the stranger.  
  
"What?!" said Beastboy.  
  
"Do it now," said the stranger  
  
Raven suddenly dropped her shield and fell to her knees. She had lost a lot of energy and Beastboy looked at the stranger.  
  
"Get out of here," said the stranger  
  
Beastboy obeyed and transformed into a gorilla. He got Raven out of there. Cyborg had awakened and was about to attack when Robin was thrown down on him. The stranger started moving toward the ship.  
  
"You two get out of here," said the stranger.  
  
"No way we're going to leave you with this ship," said Cyborg.  
  
"You can't take that thing on alone," said Robin who was looking at Starfire. She was still struggling.  
  
"Do not worry," said the stranger and with a whip of a hand sent both boys out of the Tower.  
The stranger then produced a red starbolt and fired at the ship. He hit a part of the ship and the ship shield started to disappear. The ship's shield was gone and he hit another starbolt around the metallic arm. Starfire was released and rushed out of the Tower. The stranger watched her leave and thought, now I can do it. His eyes turned blood red. Then there was huge red blast and the Titans had to turn away. The blast was powerful and the ship was blasted out. The Tower was now a wreck.  
  
Robin looked up and he immediately covered Starfire when the blast went off. When it was over he blushed as he noticed how close they were. Beastboy was helping Raven up from the ground. Cyborg looked at the ruined tower and started to cry.  
  
"I can't believe I never got to play my new game," said Cyborg.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Robin.  
  
"Yes thank you," said Starfire and she started to cry. "He saved me from the ship."  
  
Robin immediately pulled her into a hug. Starfire felt safe and warm against his chest there she cried. A few minutes from the rubble the stranger emerged. The Titans looked confused as they watched at him.  
  
"Who-who are you?" asked Beastboy  
  
"The ship was destroyed," said the stranger not answering Beastboy's question  
  
"Who are you?" asked Starfire.  
  
The stranger suddenly bowed before Starfire and the others looked at him confused. Starfire looked at the stranger as he stood back up.  
  
"My name is Silverfire of Tamaran. I came here on an important mission with Lady Rosefire. My mission is under secrecy from the Council of Tamaran. I'm loyal to the rulers of Tamaran King Greatfire and Queen Crystalfire. Also, to their daughters Princess Starfire and Lady Rosefire. I beg you for forgiveness," said the stranger. (I don't know Starfire's parents' names)  
  
"You saved my life," said Starfire.  
  
"But the laws," said Silverfire.  
  
"We are not on Tamaran but on Earth," said Starfire smiling  
"Princess, Have you heard from your sister Rosefire?" asked Silverfire.  
  
"Please, just call me Starfire. And yes, she has arrived. She left to fight Blackfire." said Starfire.  
  
Suddenly Silverfire fell to his knees as his last bit of strength went out. Silverfire didn't say anything as he, Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg went into what remained of Tower. Silverfire's wounds were too much to bear. Starfire turned and ran. Starfire usually flew but now she was running. An hour later she stopped running. She could barely breathe and she had ended up in the park. Starfire sat down in the swing.  
  
"This seat taken?" said a voice.  
  
Starfire turned around and saw Robin standing there. How did he find me, thought Starfire.  
  
"No." said Starfire "How is Silverfire?"  
  
"He is fine. He wanted to look for you," said Robin. "I've been looking for you."  
  
"I could not stay there," said Starfire looking at the ground.  
  
Robin sat down on the swing next to her and looked into her eyes the eyes that he found everyday as stunning as ever. Now these eyes were on the verge of tears. He watched as tears begin to fall down her face and he slipped off his glove. Robin's hand touched her face softly and warmth filled her body. He touched her cheek and then he caught a tear as she cried.  
  
"Why are you crying?" asked Robin.  
  
"I do not know. Everything seems to go wrong. My sisters are fighting and Silverfire's been hurt. Then there is you and I feel as though- I wish I knew," said Starfire looking at Robin, she stopped crying  
"Star don't worry." said Robin "Everything will work out. Blackfire will return to prison and Rosefire will return. Silverfire has already been healed by Raven."  
  
"Robin thank you for your comfort. I feel much better," said Starfire as she smiled.  
  
Robin was glad to see a smile return to her face. In the distance he could hear music being played and saw the sun starting to set.  
"May I have this dance?" asked Robin holding out his hand.  
  
Starfire smiled brightly and took his hand. The music was soft and beautiful as the two danced. Robin felt like he was the king of the world and he was holding his angel. The couple danced and hours seemed to slip away. There reality and it's problems seemed slip away from the couple. The music began to fade and the two stopped dancing.  
  
"It's getting late. We should get back to the Tower." said Robin.  
  
"Yes. Our friends must be worried." said Starfire  
  
In the spur of the movement Robin moved closer to Starfire. Their faces were about an inch apart but then Starfire pulled back.  
  
"I am sorry, Robin." said Starfire.  
  
"That's okay Star," said Robin and reached for hand. They left the park together.  
  
NO!!!!!!!!!! Why did I do that I can't believe I didn't let them kiss. I feel so evil and I didn't plan on I doing that. I also let Rosefire die. I feel really bad now. The next chapter is going to be just Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg and Silverfire. I going to finish the battle between Rosefire and Blackfire. I don't know I just write what feel like. Hey wasn't that thing Rosefire's sword thing cool?  
  
I like to give special thanks to all who have reviewed! I send you all flowers!!!!  
  
Later 


	5. 4

A/N Hi! Here's chapter 5! I don't own Teen Titans but I do own my characters I made up.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin as he watched her run off.  
  
Silverfire was getting up to go after her but Robin held him back. Silverfire was going to protest but then he felt Robin's desire to go after her. He nodded at Robin who then went after Starfire as the others returned to the Tower. Silverfire got up with the little strength that remained.  
  
Most of the Tower was intact but there were a bunch windows damaged and giant hole where the ship had made its entrance. Beastboy and Cyborg were running to the main room to find the gamestation was still in intact. The boys were excited and did a little dance of joy. Raven healed Silverfire's wounds and he gave her small smile.  
  
"How is the damage? I hope I did not ruin much," he asked Beastboy and Cyborg.  
  
"Not too bad though except we need to replace the windows and fix the hole," said Cyborg.  
  
"Hey Cyborg! I'll race you" said Beastboy.  
  
They had started racing for the gamestation when they smashed into a black barrier. They bounced back against the shield. Both Beastboy and Cyborg laid on the their backs for awhile then regained consciousness.  
  
"Raven, why did you do that?" whinned Beastboy.  
  
"I need you two to fix the Tower," said Raven.  
  
"But-," started Beastboy.  
  
"Come on Beastboy," said Cyborg, not wanting to get in argument with Raven.  
  
"Do you mind if I look around?" asked Silverfire, who had watched the whole thing.  
  
"I don't," replied Raven. She didn't exactly want him to but she had to get rid of him somehow.  
  
"Thank you," said Silverfire, and he quickly disappeared.  
  
"Why? Do we have to?" whined Beastboy.  
  
"I don't trust him. I don't trust Rosefire either," whispered Raven to herself.  
  
Beastboy and Cyborg both groaned and got off the floor. They started cleaning up the glass which was on the floor. Raven went to look at the ship which lay near. Her fingers lingered against the ship. When she moved them slightly and they touched the ship. Raven felt a jerk as she was swallowed into a vision.  
  
The item was very dark purple and was floating in a spotlight. For some reason Raven wanted to touch the item. She could feel her hand slowly moving closer but then suddenly stopped suddenly. There was another person there and he was reaching for the item as well. Then there was three other people came in. There was huge fight. She could see the shadows on the walls but the three that had joined fell. Then the person disappeared with the item. Raven could feel herself being pulled a long.  
  
The person flew down the hall then stopped. In doorway a woman appeared as far as Raven could see. Then she stepped into the light and Raven realized she looked exactly like Starfire. The woman lit green a starbolt and hit the person's hand. The person that Raven had been following appeared out of the shadows. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes, almost black. He wasn't ugly, in fact he was quite handsome. The starbolt had been stopped by shield produced by the man. The woman looked furious, but the man remained very calm.  
  
"What are you going to do Starfire?" asked the man.  
  
"Give me back the heart and I will not fight you. Darkenfire, please do not make me do this. I do not want bloody civil war between Tamarans," said Starfire.  
  
"I sorry your Majesty, but you, Queen Starfire cannot rule. You are too weak to rule," said Darkenfire.  
  
The vision was starting to fade and Raven started to focus on the Tower again. That woman couldn't have been the Starfire she knew. That one in the vision was a lot older.  
  
The item they talked about was some kind of heart. The man whom she'd seen in the vision was a lot more powerful then he had shown. His powers weren't like other Tamarans she had seen. Raven could sense it and now she felt like she was going to be sick.  
  
Meanwhile on the tenth floor where Cyborg and Beastboy were cleaning up the glass. Beastboy turned into rhino as smashed though the door. The room had taken some heavy damage and needed a good whack to get in.  
  
"I can't believe Raven is making us do this," whined Beastboy.  
  
"Oh shut up," said Cyborg.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Alright I will when we finish cleaning. I'll do it on Vengeance 3: Fight of Doom. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silverfire made his way around the Tower quickly and finally found the room he was looking for. The final room that he had checked was a guest room in which he found a familiar item laying on the desk. It was the computer that Rosefire always had to stay in contact with him. That meant that she had made it here to Earth, but wasn't here at the moment. After Rosefire had escaped he had crashed the ship. He then escaped to Earth with the ship pursuring him. That was how he ended up here. He decided to invisitgate the ship to see why it had chased him.  
  
Blackfire and Rosefire's battle  
  
There was smoke where Rosefire had been standing. Blackfire smiled to herself as she looked at where her sister had been. Now she would get what she wanted from him. The Heart of Tamaran was probably being delivered to him as she waited. Blackfire had met him in her cell one day and he helped her escape. At first Blackfire had been reluctant in helping him. His name was Warfire and he was just like her sister Rosefire. She agreed to help and in turn she would get to rule Tamaran. Her parents had passed her up for the throne and willed it to Starfire. She stayed there waiting for the smoke to clear.  
  
When the smoke finally cleared away she saw blueish glow. Rosefire was standing with her hands up and shield forming over her.  
  
"How did you survive that?" asked Blackfire.  
  
"You underestimated me, Sister." said Rosefire. "You forget my powers extend further than yours."  
  
"No! You are ruining everything!" cried Blackfire as she started shooting starbolts like crazy. Blackfire kept missing Rosefire as she charged for attack.  
  
Rosefire suddenly stopped in the air. Suddenly she couldn't move. Blackfire looked stunned as she like her sister couldn't move. Then a man with darkish blue hair and gray eyes appeared.  
  
"Warfire!" spat Rosefire as she looked at the man. "I should have known you were behind this. I thought you were really him."  
  
"Rosefire, it so good to see you're again. Still lovely as ever and you working for the council, the same one that kicked you off Tamaran. You can still join me for the new order," said Warfire.  
  
"I rather die than see another civil war on the planet. The heart is off limits as long as I am around."  
  
"You want to be exiled from your home and your family? They cast you off the planet and you become a wanderer. When you are allowed to come back not even your own family can look at you. They are just scared of the powers that we have and the stupid laws can not stop us. This power we have is not curse, but a gift. A gift that we should use that we can rule Tamaran. Instead you fight against us. Rosefire, you are one of us no matter what."  
  
"You are wrong. I am nothing like you."  
  
"Fine," he said sending Rosefire into the wall hard.  
  
"Blackfire, you have failed me more than once and for that you get to go into peaceful slumber."  
  
"No!" cried Blackfire.  
  
A crystal-like thing started to form around her body. Blackfire's screams pierced through the night slowly got quieter until they were no more. She was now encased in crystal-like state with no escape. Rosefire groaned and looked up to see her sister.  
  
"No!" she screamed.  
  
They disappeared into the night like they were never there. Rosefire felt tears begin to fall down her face. Her sister had been taken from her. Though Blackfire and she had their differences, they were still sisters. In her anger she felt as though she could kill Warfire. He was threatening her family that she loved. She had to return to the Tower and think out a new strategy to stop Warfire. She had to prevent him from finding and using the Heart of Tamaran. She was going to stop him this was a promise.  
  
Raven began to meditate on what she had seen to get some answers. Silverfire entered the room and now Raven was sure she would get the answers she sought. He was heading for the ship but was stopped by black energy. Silverfire turned, surprised and saw Raven standing there blocking his way. She looked at him and he knew something was wrong.  
  
"I want some answers," said Raven.  
  
"I am sorry," said Silverfire as he fired a starbolt at her.  
Raven immediately put up her shield. The starbolt reflected off the shield. Then Raven began to chant Azarath Mention Zinthos. The couch glowed black and she threw at him. Silverfire dodged the couch as she threw at him.  
  
Cyborg and Beastboy heard a loud crash. They decided to get see what was going on. They arrived in the living room to see Raven and Silverfire in middle of a heated battle. Raven was thrown back and they rushed to her side. Beastboy turned into a tiger and tried to take a swipe at him. A shield appeared around Silverfire and Beastboy bounced back. That didn't slow him down. Beastboy became a bull and charged at the shield. Beastboy caused no damage and Cyborg took a shot at the shield with his laser cannon. The laser cannon hit the shield and there was some smoke. Cyborg was cheering for minute because he thought he had hit him. When the smoke cleared the shield was still there.  
  
"Whoa I didn't know you that Tamarians produced shields," commented Beastboy.  
  
"Only certain Tamarians can do it," said Silverfire when he dropped his shield then threw it back at Cyborg.  
  
Silverfire took to the air and his eyes became red. He was starting to produce a starbolt that would knock the three of them out for awhile. Raven, who had been in same spot since Beastboy and Cyborg had arrived, finally opened her eyes.  
  
"What is the Heart of Tamaran?" asked Raven.  
  
Silverfire's eyes suddenly returned to normal color and he looked at Raven. Beastboy and Cyborg were still ready in case he attacked. He landed on the floor and walked closer.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Silverfire.  
  
"When I touched the ship and I recived a vision," replied Raven.  
  
"A vision," said Silverfire.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It is the reason why I am here. I am not here to steal it but to protect it." said Silverfire "This duty was given to Rosefire and myself by the Council of Elders of our planet. What did you see in the vision?"  
  
"The Heart itself being stolen by man named Darkenfire. He was then confronted by woman who looked like and was named Starfire," said Raven her voice monotous and face showing no emotion.  
  
"That was what I feared," said Silverfire, as he sat down.  
  
"Okay, I'm officially confused. What is this heart and what has it got to do with Starfire." asked Beastboy.  
  
"I agree with BB. You've got to tell us what is going on?"said Cyborg.  
  
"I will as soon as Rosefire returns." said Silverfire.  
  
Just as he said that Rosefire entered the Tower with a worried expression. She had not taken another look in her sword. She had also seen the damage on the Tower that had not been cleaned. She saw Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg they were okay then she suddenly stopped. Her heart started pounding and she ran to embrace Silverfire. He stood up and smiled at Rosefire as they embraced. After they had given each other a hug they seperated she looked for Starfire and Robin.  
  
"Where are Starfire and Robin?" asked Rosefire no longer smiling.  
  
"She is safe. Robin is probably with her," said Silverfire. "Unfortunately, her friends now need to know why we are here."  
  
She looked at him and said, "Yes, I believe they need to know because Warfire has come. He is a lot more powerful then last time." She looked at the Titans with sorrowfully.  
  
"For this I must tell of Tamaran's past," said Rosefire.A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! See ya Later 


	6. 5

Yeah! I got two more reviews! Another thing new episodes of Teen Titans. I have been waiting for what seems forever!  
  
A special thanks to: Valterra: Yes, it did take me awhile to update. There are a lot of things to factor in why I haven't update. I promise to update more often. Thanks for the review. fire fearie: Read and find out. Thanks for the review.  
  
I also want to thank Dragonlady7 who is my editor. She is the best such a grammar queen. On with the with the story.

Rosefire looked over at Silverfire nervously and he nodded to her. She took a deep breath and looked at her sister's friends.  
  
"I know you do not trust us Raven. You have every right to not trust us," said Rosefire. "For the sake of my sister's protection as friend, will you trust us?"  
  
"I will," said Raven. "You will tell us everything."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh goody! story time!" said Beastboy as he jumped on the couch.  
  
"For this we are breaking a rule and telling the history of our planet," said Rosefire. She had a long slash down her arm she had received in the fight.  
  
Silverfire noticed the slash on her arm and walked over to her. She held out her arm to him and there was flash of red. The wound was gone and Rosefire smiled at him. He retreated to back behind her. The two boys had shocked expressions on their faces. Raven then hit on the back of their heads returning them to present time.  
  
"I will explain now. Silverfire and I are born with gene that allows us to expand our powers. The mutation of this gene seems to now be unlimited for all we knew. Some of our powers are telekinesis, healing and the ability to get what we desire. This is very rare in Tamaranians the odds of this are 1 out 10. In the past the people lived with our kind," said Rosefire. She made a face when she said our kind. "With our powers we are considered second class citizens and exiled from our planet. We are allowed to return to our planet certain time and then only for a little time. I barely see Starfire or the rest of my family. Silverfire is an orphan." 

"What about this heart of yours?" asked Cyborg.

"Please be patient I am getting there," said Rosefire. "There laws when we go back home to visit. These were designed by the grand council."  
  
"The same council that Silverfire mentioned," said Raven.  
  
"Yes it is. We were sent here to retrieve the Heart of Tamaran. We do not know who has it but as long as it is here. It is endangering my sister. No one knows who created the Heart of Tamaran and how it long it was been around. I know that the it was used in the war for our planet. We won the war after the Heart was used to save us against a huge invasion. What I heard it corrupted the person who used it. The council decided to imprison the man to keep the planet safe and they took the Heart to hide it. It was not until my ancestor Queen Starfire who my sister is named after ascended to throne that the Heart was revealed again. The Heart was hidden from her until the man's son- I believe that his name was Darkenfire- found the Heart's hiding place."  
  
"Yes, it was Darkenfire," said Raven "I saw him when I had my vision."  
  
"The council tried to stop him by all means necessary from getting the Heart. Darkenfire had the mutation in his genes. The elders of the council tried to exile him but he came back with much support. As soon as he returned he stole the Heart making even more powerful and bloody civil erupted. It was Tamaran versus Tamaran and what I heard it was horrible. For a long time our planet lived in darkness and turmoil over years of the bloody civil war. Queen Starfire and her supporters were losing quickly for awhile there was no hope. Until Darkenfire was betrayed by one of his own and sealed in the heart. He vowed that he would return and finish what he started. The Heart was once again hidden but when I was five years old, there was revolt and a group of rebels found the Heart. I do not remember much for I was only five. One day Silverfire and I were summoned by the council to retrieve the Heart. The elders told us that was on Earth and as long as here Starfire is in trouble," said Rosefire and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Wow," said Cyborg.  
  
"Warfire is going after the Heart," said Raven and Rosefire nodded.  
  
"We have to stop him," said Beastboy.  
  
"You will help us?" said Silverfire, speaking for first time in while.  
  
"Sure thing," said Cyborg "We will have to tell Robin and Starfire when they get back. When they get back," he said with a smug smile.  
  
Rosefire smiled and Silverfire looked at her. He was her protector and he looked worried about Rosefire.

"So what happened to Blackfire? She is in jail right?" asked Beastboy.  
  
Rosefire had dark look on her face but she didn't tell them. She looked at the three and then at Silverfire. Silverfire was trying to read her mind as he usually did. She blocked him out and left the room. She didn't tell the Titans and Silverfire all that she knew. She knew who had the Heart of Tamaran and that was her sister, Starfire. She had lied about not remembering when the rebels attacked. Rosefire hoped that her sister would return soon and she could stop Warfire quickly. Rosefire had to do this alone because this was personal. Next thing she felt was sleep taking over.  
  
Silverfire looked at the Titans as Beastboy and Cyborg went to go play a game. Raven had gotten a book and was reading. Silverfire was left to his own thoughts why Rosefire had shut him out. There was something she was hiding, as usual. Rosefire could always try hide things from him but he always found out. He soon left the room and decided to mediate in room that Raven told he could stay in. Starfire landed with Robin on the roof of the tower. She was smiling and landed next to Robin on the roof. Robin was staring at her and he thought she looked very beautiful. 

"I would like to thank you for the dance, Robin," said Starfire.

"It was my pleasure," said Robin and she smiled at him more.  
  
The dance had taken both of their minds off everything. They felt refreshed and glad that got to spend some time with each other. There was silence as they sat down on roof for awhile.  
  
"I hope that my sister came back safely," said Starfire.  
  
"Yeah," said Robin but he was little distant.

Raven set down her book and glanced at the clock that read 10:35 P.M. Starfire and Robin still haven't returned. Beastboy and Cyborg were gamed out and they decided to watch some television. Raven left the room then heard Robin and Starfire coming down from the roof.  
  
"You two are back," said Raven out of shadows. Robin and Starfire hadn't seen her.  
  
"Man, Raven you scared us," said Robin.  
  
"Star, Robin we need to talk," said Raven.  
  
"Where is my sister and Silverfire?" asked Starfire  
  
"In their rooms," said Raven.  
  
"What do we have to talk about?" asked Robin.  
  
"Why they are here." said Raven leading them to the kitchen.  
  
A couple hours later  
  
Starfire had to explain some things to them but mostly Raven had gotten from Rosefire.  
  
"The Heart of Tamaran I thought was just a legend," said Starfire wondering. "I did not know that was true."  
  
"Are going to trust them now Robin?" asked Raven.  
  
"Looks like we should," said Robin "Aren't we all this together?"  
  
"Yes," said Raven.  
  
Starfire looked really tired while Raven and Robin talked. She already knew most of this since she heard it before. Robin stopped talking when he noticed Starfire had fallen asleep and Robin picked up and took to her room. Raven felt a chill as she started for her room as Robin was taking Star to her room. Robin looked at her and asked if she was alright. She nodded and retreated to her room. Robin heard the door slam and continued to Starfire's room. As Robin entered Star's room he laid on her bed and watched sleep for couple minutes.  
  
"Good night Star," whispered Robin and left the room.  
  
A dark shadow passed through the room and cool breeze with it. Starfire shivered and pulled the blanket closer to her without opening her eyes.  
  
A whispered voice said "Soon." and shadow disappeared.  
  
There might be slight delay in chapter 7 but I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and please review. Later 


	7. 6

Ah! Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry for not posting for awhile. Well I told you there be a delay. Let's just start the story. I don't own Teen Titans just the characters that I made up.

Reviews:

Nightcrystal-The-Dark-Godess- Thanks for the review! I promise to review your story.

clueless90- I updated! I'm glad you like the story.

wishfulthinker22-Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry you can bug me. I have a sister so I get bugged all the time.

Bubblebean022-You will find out soon. Thanks for the review.

OfficallyObessedwithPryo- Thanks for the review! If you are confused just ask.

Darby-Thanks for the review. The voice is mystery.

Star Taro: Thanks for the review. I enjoy your stories.

farie-kins: What are you physic? Just kidding. Yep your were right. Yep you can have a box of cookies for being right. Sorry there so late.

Robin headed for his room and thought about earlier in the park. He thought about being that close to kissing Star. The more he thought about it, the sooner sleep drifted in and before long Robin was asleep.

All in the Tower but one of it's residents was asleep. Silverfire was awakened from his meditation. He heard something whisper. He stared at the small room that the Titans had provided for him. He shook the whispered voice out of his head and went back to trying to figure out why Rosefire had blocked him from her mind.

Rosefire was hiding something that she didn't want him to know. What could she be hiding? This room was not giving him any answers, so he decided to go for a walk through the Tower. While on his walk, he decided to check on Rosefire. When he reached her room he peeked in to check on her. He opened the door quietly and looked at her sleeping form. She was fine and asleep. The next person he went to check on was Starfire and after a while of searching he finally found her room. He once again opened the door quietly and found that Starfire was back in the Tower. He had been relieved but kept thinking that he should have gone after Starfire, but he had let the boy go after her. As he continued his walk through the Tower trying not to wake the sleeping residence, he remembered the conversation with her grandfather after the elders had given Rosefire and Silverfire the mission.

Flashback

"Silverfire come in! Come in quickly now!" said a voice.

As Silverfire entered through the door, he saw an old man with long while beard, green eyes and white hair, wearing a brown robe. He smiled at the boy who had entered.

"You wanted to see me sir," he was about to do the customary bow before him when Whitefire told him that now wasn't the time.

"Sit down," he told Silverfire. "The elders and I have been discussing this for I do not how long. We know that Starfire, my granddaughter, is on Earth, since we heard from her transmissions and through Blackfire. As we told you a villain with your powers has escaped to Earth and that is where the Heart is. Starfire being on Earth is in danger and we fear that he may use her to get the Heart. Many of the elders want to use a force of soldiers to retrieve her. I thought simpler solution would be to send Rosefire to her. As we told you earlier Starfire is resident with some superheros of Earth and from there I think you can investigate the Heart. The reason I am sending you along is to protect both of my granddaughters. You have protected Rosefire for so long I trust you to protect them now."

"I will sir."

I will keep my promise, he thought as he sat down on the couch in the living room. Daylight went spraying through the Tower, waking some of the residents up. Silverfire had been up all night looked to see Raven going to the kitchen. From time he had arrived, he had found that Starfire's companions were very interesting to watch. They often did strange things.

There was comfortable silence between the two as Raven sat down with her tea. Raven drank her tea while she read and Silverfire watched her. Their silence was interrupted by coming of Cyborg and Beastboy. Even early in the morning they could start argument and they took it into the kitchen. A few minutes later a sleepy Robin came in and joined them. The argument hadn't stopped though, Robin had tried. Then a happy Starfire came in and Silverfire could see their leader suddenly brighten up. Then Rosefire awoke at last. When she saw him, she moved over to join him.

The argument had ended after Raven threatened to send Cyborg and Beastboy into another dimension. The Titans started up a conversation and Robin swiftly moved it to the situation at hand. The conversation immediately ended at Robin's question: What were they going to do now?

Rosefire didn't reply and looked over at Silverfire who looked at Robin. The other Titans waited for an answer from someone after silence had taken over.

"I do not know." said Rosefire finally.

"Sister are you all right?" asked Starfire looking at her older sister.

"I am fine," said Rosefire, who then got up and walked out of the room. Silverfire immediately left and followed her out.

"We should try finding Warfire," said Robin, remembering from the conversation of the previous night.

"How are we going to find him?" asked Beastboy.

"Man, we don't know where to start," said Cyborg.

Meanwhile in the hallway

Rosefire stopped and sank to her knees where she began to cry. Silverfire bent down to her face and looked at her. He reached out and brushed away a piece of hair that was in her face. She didn't move at the slight touch. Right now Silverfire's heart was aching just watching her cry. What ever she was hiding was obviously tearing her apart. He sat there just watching, never saying a word. Rosefire stopped crying when she saw him sitting there.

"Thank you," said Rosefire.

"Your welcome, as always," said Silverfire.

Later that afternoon

The Titans discussed what they would do with Warfire with Rosefire and Silverfire.

"We have to defeat him before he finds the Heart," said Rosefire.

"We don't know where to find him," said Robin.

"Do not worry. He will find us," said Rosefire.

"He's not going to be quickly defeated if he has the gene like you two, said Raven. "That means that we could be easily defeated, especially if he gets his hands on the Heart."

"That is correct," said Rosefire.

"It is too bad you do not have anything planned," said a voice in the shadows. He stepped out of the shadows and the Titans gasped.

"You must be Warfire," said Robin.

"Oh course," said Warfire as a smirk played across his face.

Rosefire had to control herself from attacking him right then and trying to wipe that evil smirk off his face. If she made one wrong move her sister and the others could be hurt. The Titans were getting ready to attack, but Silverfire had noticed first and shook his head. Rosefire and Silverfire had both met him before; they knew him better than the Titans. If not approached cautiously Warfire could cause very distressing results. They were all ready to fight Warfire if he decided to attack him.

"Relax I am not really here," said Warfire. "I merely come as a messager, for now. Rosefire, my dear, you already know that I know where the Heart is. For you Titans if you do interfere in my plans you will pay dearly. Oh, Rosefire, I also come to warn to stay out of my plans or your sisters will not survive. There you are." He looked over at Starfire. "You have something that I want."

"What do you want?" asked Robin.

"As I said before: I merely wish to let you know that I am here and you cannot stop me."

"We will and you are not going to win," said Rosefire as she threw a starbolt. The image faded. Rosefire stood there her fists clenched, then she stormed out of the room.

Silverfire looked at the Titans. "If you will excuse us. I am going to talk to her and we will see if we can resolve this Warfire dilemma at later time. Please go on about your business." He disappeared in the direction Rosefire had gone.

"Okay what did that guy do, because the starbolt went right through him?" asked Beastboy.

"It is called astral projection. It allows the user's soul to leave their body and travel to any place they desire," said Raven.

"Okay," said Beastboy and Cyborg, confused.

"Forget it," said Raven. Then she left the room, probably to meditate.

"Well, I have to go see to my baby. Want to help me Beastboy?" asked Cyborg, making his way to the garage.

"Cyborg-," started Beastboy, but Cyborg pulled him along.

Once in the hallway Beastboy and Cyborg glanced into the living room. Starfire sat down on the couch and Robin was coming over to her.

"Why did you do that?" asked Beastboy.

"They needed a little privacy. Now come on," said Cyborg, and they both headed for the garage.

Starfire was sitting on the couch with her hands folded. She didn't notice Robin's presence there for a minute, then she looked up.

"What do you think Warfire wants from me?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know Star. I promise he won't lay a finger on you," said Robin.

A smile came on her face then she said, "Robin I must confide in you about my sister. I feel that Rosefire is not telling me the truth and worried she is hiding something from me." She looked up at him. "Tell me, Robin: Do you still feel the same as when you first met her?"

"There is a sense of mistrust about her. She is your sister. Maybe she's just trying to protect you," said Robin and added softly, "Just as I am trying."

"I think that I shall retire to my room," said Starfire and Robin gave her smile.

Rosefire sat down on the bed and Silverfire came in the door. Why was she acting like this? She never acted like this before.

She looked at him and felt guilty for doing this. Why wouldn't she just tell him when she knew it would make her feel a lot better? Silverfire was the only one she could trust now. Her sister's friends could be trusted too, but she didn't want to get them into this battle. This didn't concern them. So why did she tell them about most of the Heart is she wasn't going to trust them. Warfire was too dangerous for them to fight. She had to get Starfire somewhere safe.

She suddenly felt Silverfire's eyes watching her intensely. She suddenly felt like when they had first met and she had been scared of him. She had always wanted to tell him, but she never did. It was constant battle in her head. She finally decided that this was the best time to tell him.

"I have something that I must tell you," said Rosefire. "My sister is not safe here, and I was thinking of returning her to Tamaran. That would be the best for her for there she would be safe. I think that we can protect her more there than we can on Earth. Warfire has already captured Blackfire in crystalized chamber. This gives him the upper hand and if he gets Starfire then he wins."

"How will be that he wins?" asked Silverfire.

"Starfire has the Heart of Tamaran," said Rosefire, looking down as she said this.

"What do you mean?

"What I mean is I remember when the rebel forces attacked trying to get the Heart. I never forgot that day and wished only to forget. Starfire does not remember because she was too young then. I can see it as if it only happened yesterday and I fear it."

"What happened?"

"It started on one day when the whole family was together and father was not on important business trip. We were all in the garden and I was playing with Starfire. Blackfire was in trouble for making Starfire cry. Next thing I knew there were explosions. Starfire and I were separated from everybody else. We went left from the explosions and met my grandfather. It was his decision to place the Heart in Starfire and I really do not know why. That was when I found out I had the gene."

Flashback

Rosefire smiled as her baby sister came toddling towards her. Blackfire was sitting next to their mother since she had made Starfire cry. Her little brother was sitting on their mother's lap playing with a small toy. Her little sister always seemed to follow Rosefire around.

Rosefire turned to see her mother smiling as the little girl toddled forth to her big sister. Her father was standing there proudly next to their mother. Blackfire was mad since she was trouble and her brother was interested in his toy. Rosefire suddenly took flight and hovered a few inches above her little sister. Starfire giggled as she started to float herself. Then all of a sudden there was an explosion. The next thing Rosefire knew, she was gripping Starfire's hand. She started flying where ever she could. Another explosion, and her sister began to cry. She couldn't find her parents or her younger siblings.

She could see the royal guards hurry towards the explosion. From the sky Rosefire could see the building on fire and then starbolts being fired. She gripped Starfire's hand tighter as they flew. Rosefire decided to land near a building away from the explosions. Her little sister was crying and trembling. Rosefire was scared because she was only five years old at the time.( A/N. She's pretty smart for her age.) She hugged her sister to comfort her, when she suddenly they were approached by a man. Rosefire started to make starbolts, then she realized it was their grandfather.

"Grandfather!" yelled Rosefire as she hugged him.

Starfire stopped crying and hugged him too. He took Starfire in his arms and Rosefire by the hand.

"We have to get out of here and away from the rebel forces. Rosefire I am taking you and your sister to the elders. You should be safe there until we get the attack under control," said their grandfather.

A little bit later, Rosefire was in the elders' palace and sat wit Starfire on her lap. Starfire was beginning to fall asleep. She hoped that her family was alright as she sat there. Her grandfather was greeting the elders as they entered. When the final elder came he was badly wounded and holding a purple crystal in his hand.

"Is that it?" asked their grandfather.

"Yes, Whitefire. We need to hide it somewhere. The rebel forces are after the Heart," said one elder.

"We do not have much time. The rebel forces are heading for us," said another.

"Whitefire looked over at his grandchildren who were sitting on the bench. They were so innocent and young to have this happen. He looked at his youngest grandchild and walked over to Rosefire who still held the sleeping Starfire. He took Starfire out of Rosefire's arms, then took her over to the elders.

"We will place the Heart of Tamaran in my grandchild," said Whitefire.

"In that young girl? But why?" asked one.

"I believe at this time we have no choice," said Whitefire.

Whitefire placed her on the floor and the elders began to surround the little girl. Rosefire watched as what her grandfather was doing.

"Grandfather what are doing?" asked Rosefire.

"Stay back love," said Whitefire.

She was scared for her sister when the elders started to chant. The purple crystal began to float towards the little girl. That is when the doors of the place were burst open.

"Well look what we found: the Heart," said one of the men.

The elders' guards tried to stop the rebels. They couldn't stop the force as they entered the room. Rosefire looked at the men who entered. The Heart was making its way into Starfire's body. The elders were almost finished when several starbolts came past their heads.

"Give us the Heart," said one man as they began to approach the elders.

"No!" said Rosefire and she stepped in the way.

"Look, the little princess wants to stop us."

"Get out of the way child," said a man, then shoved her out of the way.

The men had decided to fire more starbolts when a shield formed around the elders. The elders were doing what little their powers allowed. They couldn't support the shield for very long. Rosefire was mad and she stepped in front of the men again.

"I grow tired of this," said the man and he threw a starbolt at her.

Whitefire saw this but he couldn't break the circle. It was either lose one granddaughter or lose them both. When the smoke cleared, there stood Rosefire with a shield around her. She looked up, scared.

The men suddenly looked scared as they looked at the girl. At the same time reinforcements came and arrested the men. The Heart suddenly went into Starfire who suddenly awoke after it went in. Whitefire looked sadly at his granddaughter, who was crying. Starfire toddled over to her sister and hugged her. That would be last time that she and her sister would live together.

End Flashback

Silverfire sat on her bed as he looked at her then placed his hand on her shoulder. She still was not moving, as if she had fallen asleep.

"We have to get Starfire back home," said Rosefire.

"We will if it gets too dangerous, but for now I believe that she is safe with her friends," said Silverfire.

A little while later

"The message was sent about hour ago," said Robin as he read the jumbled message on the computer screen.

"It could be a trap," said Raven.

"I do not think it would be. I have all ready fallen for one earlier," said Rosefire.

"Still we should investigate the message. It may lead us Warfire," said Robin.

"Okay, why did he send us two message today?" asked Beastboy.

"He is playing a game with us," said Silverfire.

Rosefire was looking at the message but couldn't figure out what it truly meant. There was a location on it but then there was something scrambled on the bottom.

Starfire looked over her sister's shoulder at the message. "Did Warfire truly send this message?"

"It's got Warfire, as you people say, written all over it," said Rosefire.

"Cyborg have you found the location of the hideout?" asked Robin.

"Got it! 315 Ferriel Drive next to some warehouses."

"Titans-," said Robin.

"Sorry, but you will not be going. Silverfire and I will handle this. This is very personal between us," said Rosefire, drawing her sword. The two took flight, off to find Warfire.

"My plan is succeeding. Separating those two from the others was perfect. The others are not strong enough to top me."

In his hand was a copy of the message:

Look for me along Ferriel Drive not before 314 or after 316. I will be there waiting.

JdfieureTskdeiIeieijetitTsireurAnierieshNiejeriSierhegthkghgTwiej  
eirOkjoirWeojerEiejridRiejerkddgheiehhekfdhfde.

I'm exhausted! Well that was chapter 7 and there will be seven more chapters after this. I promise to get Chapter 8 out on Friday or on weekend. Please review! I love getting reviews! Gotta go!

Later


	8. 8

A/N Hi guys! I'm sorry I didn't get to post as plan. My sister decided to be brat and got me along with her grounded from the internet. Then I had to wait through the school week to post. Another bad thing is my laptop's battery is dying. On lighter thanks for all the reviews! You all so kind. Kestra to answer your question Rosefire was just threatening Robin she was never going to kill him. Sorry I couldn't post like I planned. I could never let that happen! Joining me right now is my editor and best friend Dragonlady13.

Dragonlady13: Hello!

Dragonlady13 is huge grammar queen.

Can we just start the story?

Okay! Okay!

I don't own Teen Titans the only thing I own are my characters.

Raven was looking at the message that had been sent after it had been passed around. Starfire and Robin looked at Raven while Cyborg and Beastboy played video games. Starfire was nervous and she didn't know why. She thought about what Warfire had said earlier. She suddenly felt Robin looking at her, so she looked up and smiled at him. He turned his gaze away.

Raven suddenly said, "It's a trap."

"How do you know that?" asked Robin.

"The real message is at the bottom," said Raven.

Cyborg and Beastboy shut off their game as Raven showed the message on the computer.

It read: Titan Tower.

"My sister and Silverfire went into the trap," said Starfire looking worried.

"So he's coming to tower and we are in big trouble right?" said Beastboy.

"Yep," said Cyborg.

"Do we have a plan?"

"I do," They all looked at Starfire and she breathed a little. "If we work together we might have chance."

Warfire walked through the wall and saw nobody in the living room. He walked a bit, when Starfire entered the room. He noticed her and she didn't seem to look surprised about him coming here.

"May I ask what do you want from me?" asked Starfire.

"What I want is inside you and if you come willingly I promise to spare your life," said Warfire as looked around the room.

"Please tell what it is in me and I will come willingly," said Starfire as she started walking toward him.

"The Heart of Tamaran," said Warfire.

The other Titans watched from their hiding spots, awaiting Starfire's signal. When she gave the signal the Titans would take Warfire out. Robin watched Starfire and he could see her moving her hand to give the signal. Starfire was about to give the signal but for some reason she couldn't move her hand.

"Now you said you would come willingly," said Warfire as he held out his hand.

Starfire's hand was trembling but she finally pulled up and gave the signal. Then Raven's swirling dark energy came out and around Warfire, surrounding him. The others quickly surrounded in case he decided to try to escape. Warfire was only surprised for a minute that the dark energy that had surrounded him. He knew he could escape. The girl's hold on him wasn't very strong. Warfire started to laugh and the Titans looked at him like he was crazy. He slowly started glowing and placed his hand outside of Raven's bubble.

Rosefire and Silverfire landed outside of the warehouse where Warfire's hideout was supposed to be. Rosefire drew her sword-just in case-as they entered in the warehouse. There was nothing and no Warfire to be seen. Rosefire slammed the wall next her producing a huge dent. Just then red light appeared a spider-like robot with one big red eye appeared. It walked up to Silverfire and Rosefire, then there was a beep. The robot had just scanned them. It produced a small red beam and fired at the two of them. They both produced shields protecting themselves from the robot's beam.

"It was trap," said Silverfire.

Rosefire cursed in her own language and positioned herself for battle. She saw Silverfire out of the corner of her eye, preparing as well. Behind that one little robot came more and more little red lights. They quickly appeared and the odds didn't look good for the two of them.

Rosefire made the slightest movement. They started immediately firing at them with red lasers. Rosefire and Silverfire dodged there lasers and deflected the ones that came to close.

Silverfire and Rosefire decided to take the sky where they had an advantage. They started a throwing starbolts then flying higher up and watched as they took some more robots out. Even with their advantage from the sky, the robots that were destroyed were replaced by more. The force of the robots' lasers made the couple land on the ground. Rosefire swung her sword like a wave as she stuck the ground, taking out robots. Silverfire was powering up his starbolt to make huge wave that hit, making the robots part like sea.

As robots were taken out they seemed to be getting closer. Silverfire and Rosefire were doing everything in their power: sending starbolts, using the sword and even telekinesis but they kept coming. Then all of a sudden, the robots started growing bigger sprouting bigger legs.(Think of Gizmo's spider legs) Rosefire and Silverfire produced a shield around themselves. One of the robots' legs came crashing down on them, but didn't go through. Then it did it again and this time it went through the shield. The shield broke and they both dodged the leg. They took refuge behind a couple of crates that were at the end of the building.

"There are too many to take out," said Rosefire.

"There must be something making more of them. We do not have time to mess with it," said Silverfire.

"We need to get out of here," said Rosefire.

"Argeed. We need a plan," said Silverfire.

The robots found them once again by blasting the crates away and exposing the two of them. Then one launched a rope out and the first time the robot missed Rosefire by a hair. Once again the robot fired at Rosefire but Silverfire pushed her out of the way the ropes wrapped around him.

The ropes tightened around his arms and he tired to free himself from their hold. Then all of a sudden there was electrical charge that went through his body. Silverfire let out cry and Rosefire used her sword to cut it off. The ropes fell and Rosefire took out the two robots that were there. The others would come quickly. They had to get out of there. Rosefire took his hand and suddenly she blinked out of the place. Rosefire found herself in little park and it was very peaceful.

"Silverfire how badly are you damaged?" asked Rosefire, getting ready to heal him.

"I am okay," said Silverfire starting to get up.

Rosefire saw the wounds on his arms. There were three gashes. Dark red blood flowed out of the wounds. She tried to heal his wounds but she couldn't heal enough to stop the blood from flowing.

"Can you use your power?" asked Rosefire.

"I do not know," said Silverfire. He tried to produce a starbolt but nothing happened.

"We have to get out of here and get back to the Tower. Do you think you can fly?" said Rosefire.

"I do not think I can right now," said Silverfire as he stood then kinda fell back.

"Let us get back to the Tower," said Rosefire. "I fear Warfire may already be there."

Now Warfire stood outside of the bubble and before the Titans. The Titans were ready to rumble now that Warfire had escaped.

"Your plan did not work and now things are going to get rough," he said.

"Titans go!" yelled Robin.

Robin charged him with his bo-rod and took a swing at him. Warfire seemed to disappear, then reappeared behind Robin giving him swift kick.

"Hey! Get a load of this," said Cyborg as he aimed his laser and fired. Warfire produced a shield around himself.

Beastboy charged as a lion but bounced as he hit the shield. Raven threw the couch at him trying to break down his shield and Starfire came up to help her by throwing starbolts. No matter what, Warfire's shield seemed impenetrable.

"Are you finished yet?" asked Warfire sounding a bit bored.

"We are just getting started," said Robin as he charged again.

Once again, Warfire started to smile and the room and Robin suddenly stopped. Robin couldn't move an inch it was like he was frozen.

"Now it is time to destroy you," said Warfire as charged something in his hands.

"No!" yelled Raven as she tried to produce a shield over Robin and failed.

Beastboy and Cyborg tried to help but they suddenly froze like Robin. Starfire looked at her friends. She seemed surprised that she wasn't frozen like the others. Starfire then flew down between Warfire and Robin. She knew that he wouldn't fire on her if he wanted to get what he wanted.

"No Starfire! Get out of the way!" said Robin.

"No, Robin. I know that he will not hurt me for now," said Starfire.

"It seems you will get to live for now," said Warfire. "The offer to come along freely is still open."

"She is not going with you as long as I live," said a voice and out of the shadows came Rosefire.

"Well, it looks like you escaped my little trap," said Warfire.

Rosefire drew her sword and moved towards Warfire then stopped. She lifted her hand and flung Warfire into the wall. She glared at him as she moved towards him.

"You are a copy," said Rosefire.

"You figured me out," said the copy of Warfire, then he faded out.

"A copy!" said Cyborg and Beastboy.

"We were still getting our butts kicked," said Beastboy.

"What are we going to do?" asked Robin as Starfire sat next to him.

"Raven do you think you can heal Silverfire? To answer your question Robin I do not think we know yet," said Rosefire. "The warehouse was a trap."

"We know. I figured it out after you guys left," said Raven as she tried to mend Silverfire's wounds. Her powers couldn't heal him either.

"Starfire are you all right?" asked Robin looking at her.

"Yes. Everything is fine," said Starfire trying to cover up.

Everybody could tell that she was lying as she looked down. She had what Warfire wanted.

"What is wrong?" asked Rosefire concerned.

"Warfire said that I had the Heart inside me. Did you know about this?" asked Starfire.

Rosefire looked away from her sister. Then Starfire looked at her and made a discovery.

"You knew about this!" yelled Starfire.

"Yes I knew about this!" yelled Rosefire back.

"Why did you not tell me!"

"I could not tell you for reasons you will never understand!"

The other Titans and Silverfire watched as the two angry sisters yelled at each other. The Titans had never seen Starfire act this way before. She rarely ever got angry. Their voices seemed to be getting louder by the minute.

"You are a naive little girl! I wonder why they have you on this team! You could not win a fight! You are weak! I have decided that we are going home where you are better protected!" yelled Rosefire.

There fight seemed to end and Starfire just stood there looking at her older sister. They have never fought before and now they were fighting. Starfire turned away and flew out of the room. She could hear her name but she disappeared.

Rosefire suddenly looked at spot where Starfire had been. "Oh no. What did I do?"

She didn't look back at her sister's friends and flew out of the room. There was silence in the living room as the Titans and Silverfire didn't say anything for awhile.

"I guess someone should go talk them," said Robin.

"Raven will you go to Starfire and Robin will go to Rosefire. Cyborg and Beastboy, I will require your assistance on Warfire," said Silverfire.

Warfire picked up the table and threw it against the wall. He almost had the girl and the Heart. Rosefire ruined everything. She was always was in the way. His copy had failed in destroying the earthlings with which Starfire resided. There was the advantage that Silverfire had been hurt and unable to use his powers. Still, he was in danger if they found his weakness before he could call Darkenfire back.

Do not worry your sister will be joining you very soon, he thought. He had been watching the Tower for awhile and had seen the sisters fight then fly off. He would attack the girls on the roof and soon Darkenfire would be here. Then the royal family would suffer for what they did to Darkenfire as he clenched his fist.

I hope you like it! I hope to get my laptop fixed until then you'll have to wait for chapter 9. I can do it on my other computer. I'm sorry you have to wait. Well gotta go! Please review!


	9. 9

A/N: Hi! Well it wasn't a long wait!

DL13: Sure it was!

No it wasn't. My dad fixed my laptop! OMG I got 48 reviews almost 50. I can't believe it! Thank you everybody whose reviewed!

DL13: I can't believe it!

Are you making fun of me?

DL13: Just get on with the story.

Alright!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans except for my characters. If I did own Teen Titans things would be different.

Robin left the room and went in the direction that Rosefire had gone. What was he going to say her? Why was he going instead of Silverfire to talk to her. He would done better if he were going to talk to Star. He knew her a lot better then he knew Rosefire. Robin's distrust of her had been right all along. She had been hiding a lot from them. He approached her room and knocked. She told him to go away.

"Look I just want to talk," said Robin.

"Please leave me alone. I know Silverfire sent you to talk to me."

"Look anything concerning your sister is a concern of mine."

Her door opened and he found her sitting on the bed with her cloak off. This was first time he had see her without it. Her sword in it's sheath rested beside the bed and there was not much in the room except for a computer. She stared at Robin as he entered the room.

"I can not believe that I did that. I have never yelled at Starfire before. She probably thinks that I hate her," said Rosefire.

"She doesn't. I know her. She has probably alreay forgiven you," said Robin.

"I kept that from her. I feel as if I am bad sister. I was never around when she was growing up and we do not have a bond between us."

"Well I never had any siblings but I know Starfire pretty well and I can tell you're a much better sister then Blackfire was."

She gave him a little smile and then looked at him. Robin studied her as they sat there in silence. Rosefire was almost like her sister sometimes but the incident in the living room proved that none of Star's family was the same.

"You never trusted me," said Rosefire breaking Robin's thoughts.

"I didn't but I think I can trust you know. Why hide everything from us?"

"I did not trust you and I could not. You now know everything about what we came for. We cannot stay here on Earth, not with Silverfire injured. We must return to Tamaran at once. I thank you for keeping Starfire safe and being her friend."

"Wait! You can't return to Tamaran. I know that if we work together, we can stop Warfire."

"No. It is not possible."

Robin smiled. "We've done the impossible before."

Rosefire looked at him. "We will stay if things do not get any worse. Robin, do you have feelings for my sister?"

"Um, yes," said Robin and he blushed. "I mean, I like her as a friend."

Rosefire just smiled at him.

On the roof of the Tower Raven found Starfire sitting there looking out at the city. Starfire heard the door shut and didn't want to look around and have to talk to Robin. She had been crying. Never before had she been in a fight with her sister. All the things that her sister had said couldn't be true. But what if Rosefire had been telling her the truth? Everything was very complicated. Was she really a worthless member of the team? she thought.

"You aren't worthless Starfire," said Raven as Starfire turned to see her. "You were excepting Robin. As much as I know how you two get along, I'm here to speak to you."

"Raven, my sister and I have not ever fought. I do not know if I can handle this," said Starfire.

Raven started to hover and she looked like she was going into meditation. "Starfire you need to figure out your emotions first before you can go ahead."

There was silence (A/N I really like that for some strange reason) and each focused on their emotions.

"Cyborg can you give me a visual on what happened with Warfire before we came?" asked Silverfire.

"Yeah, sure. It'll take a few minutes to get ready," said Cyborg.

"Okay, question time. Why send Raven to Starfire and Robin to Rosefire?" asked Beast boy.

"Robin needs to learn to trust Rosefire because his trust is not full. He is only trusting her through his feelings for Starfire," said Silverfire.

Cyborg smiled while Beast boy gave him a blank look.

"You do not use your brain much."

Cyborg cracked out laughing and Beast boy was annoyed.

Silverfire looked puzzled over Cyborg's laugh and asked "Why do you laugh?"

"What you said is true."

"Have you finished yet?"

The video started to play and Silverfire concentrated on it. "Stop it now."

"What?"

Warfire was standing there with shield and Cyborg had fired his cannon. The laser had hit the shield providing a small dent. Then Beast boy as tiger had came and hit the dent. Somehow for a minute the force field had disappeared then reappeared.

"I think I know how to defeat Warfire."

Starfire suddenly stopped chanting and landed on the roof. Raven stopped mediating and looked down at her.

"Yeah, got it."

"Raven, I thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome, Starfire."

"I must find Rosefire and make amends with her."

Together they were leaving the roof when Raven felt something and stopped.

"Raven?"

Her eyes were closed then she opened them and as almost as whispered said "Run."

"Raven are you-," started Starfire.

"Go!"

Starfire didn't think about it and ran towards the door. Then she decided to turn around and help Raven but Raven was telling her to go. When she tried the door she couldn't get open and so she decided to hid and she watched Raven. Immediately Raven started to chant and her eyes glowed white. She threw dark energy balls and they bounced off something.

"Very good. You found me a lot quicker then most do," said a voice.

Warfire appeared before Raven and she began her attack on him. A huge raven swept at him incasing him in a black claw. Warfire escaped once again.

"Do you want to fight or is there another reason?"

"Starfire is my friend and you don't hurt my friends."

Her eyes began to turn red and her energy began to grow. She attacked Warfire and he dodged her. Then Raven tried another attack but she froze-just like before.

"I apologize but I have no time to play. I must retrieve the Heart at once."

Raven tried moving but couldn't.

"Robin?" said Rosefire.

"Yes?"

"Will you do one thing for me?"

"What?"

"Protect Starfire." Then they both heard a scream.

"There you are," said Warfire as he discovered Starfire's hiding place.

Starfire took to the sky and started shooting starbolts at him.

"I have as I said before I have no more time." He threw an electrical rope that wrapped itself around Starfire.

She screamed. She never felt that much pain before in her life. Then Starfire fainted and was caught by Warfire. He held her bridal style and disappeared. By time the others, arrived Starfire was gone. Raven fell down and Beast boy caught her. She had reverted back to her normal form.

"Where's Starfire?" asked Robin.

"She's been taken," replied Raven.

"So he now has the Heart and we failed," said Beast boy.

He laid Starfire on the table and chained both her arms and legs, just in case. The last thing he needed was Rosefire showing for Darkenfire's revenge. Then he was ready to free Darkenfire. They all came from the royal family who were the ones that placed Darkenfire in the Heart.

He looked at the two girls who were asleep and said, "Do not worry. Your sister will be joining you soon."

As they started their plan to finally take out Warfire, the video screen came on. Warfire appeared on the screen as they gathered around.

"Where's Starfire!" Robin demanded.

"Do not worry. She is fine. She will be fine as long as you stay out of the way. If you interfere with my plan like before I will kill her."

"If you hurt her-"Robin threatened.

"You will answer to us," finished Rosefire.

"Do not worry I will keep my promise, so long as you do not interfere. I must go now."

The video screen went black.

"Raven do you have lock on his location?" asked Robin.

"Yes and it's a familiar place."

"Where is it?"

"Down near docks at Pier 41."

"Remember our plan no one goes after Warfire alone. Attack him with everything you've got. We will spilt into two groups: Cyborg, Beast boy and Silverfire in one group and Rosefire and Raven with me," said Robin.

"I am sorry Robin, but in my current state I am powerless, but I can assist in guiding you to Warfire. I wish to go but I will be a hassle," said Silverfire.

"You are no hassle, Silverfire, please stay here and be safe. I promise we will be back soon," said Rosefire.

She hugged him and Robin wished secretly that Starfire was here.

"Cyborg, Beast boy are you guys ready?"

"Yeah," said Cyborg.

"Let's go," said Beast boy.

Beast boy transformed into a falcon and Cyborg got in the T-  
Car. Rosefire and Raven would arrive by air. Robin was on his R-Cycle (A/N I want this motorcycle. Starts whinning that she want one. Okay back to the story.) Beast boy and Cyborg arrived first near north entrance of another building.

"You know this guy is really powerful. Do you think he could find better place to hide out?" said Cyborg looking at the building.

"Do we even know that he is really here?" asked Beast boy.

"My sensors are picking up something," said Cyborg.

They were having a look around and were seeing nothing at all. Beast boy saw a little red light and started going closer to it. Cyborg was about ready to contact Silverfire to tell him that there was nothing, then the spider-like robot suddenly appeared and launched itself on Beast boy.

"Looks like were going to have fight our way through," said Cyborg as he blasted the robot off Beast boy.

Immediately Beast boy changed into a falcon and flew as the first blast came. Cyborg began firing at the robots. Beast boy changed into a gorilla and started tearing the robots' heads off.

The other group arrived and Robin heard his communicator go off.

"Silverfire what's up?" asked Robin.

"Cyborg and Beast boy arrived earlier. I have not heard from them yet. I afraid they ran into the welcoming party. Be careful. I must now go and check back with them."

There was door opening on Warfire's hideout and Rosefire was ready to hurt Warfire. As she tried to go through the door, she was pushed back.

"What's the matter?"

"Warfire placed a force field around it," said Raven, answering the question.

"Raven, could you open it?"

Raven nodded and started chanting Azarath Metrion Zinthos, sending a huge amount of black energy to the door. The force field fell and there stood Warfire, smiling.

"You did not heed my warning."

"Come out and fight," said Robin.

"You are going to regret it because I am no longer going easy on you," said Warfire.

Oh I forget to mention it's Dragonlady13's birthday. Happy birthday to her. I can't wait to see Teen Titans tonight it's going to be exciting. Please review!


	10. 10

A/N: Hi! Sorry about the delay I was going to post last weekend. I got 50 reviews more then I ever imagained ever. Thank you all! Thank you if you read Whiskey Lullaby and reviewed. I got great reviews on it.

DL13: What were you doing that you were so busy to post?

Um, I was-,

DL13: You were being lazy and didn't remember to post.

Actually I had to visit college on Saturday and Sunday I was lazy. Let's just get going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans only my characters I made up.

"You are going to regret it because I am no longer going easy on you." said Warfire as produced a starbolt.

"Now!" yelled Robin.

Robin and Rosefire charged an attack on Warfire. While they did this, Raven melted into the shadows. Raven was now in place and their plan was succeeding so far. Rosefire hit Warfire with a starbolt and Robin hit him with an explosion disk. The explosion was big, but Warfire had protected himself with shield that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Robin look out! Do you see his hand?" yelled Rosefire .

Robin watched as Warfire's hand moved, then he stopped making a starbolt. He had raised his hand to freeze them. That's when Robin threw his bird-a-rang and hit Warfire. A drop of blood trickled down Warfire's hand. Warfire's eyes turned a very dark red.

"I think I just made him mad," said Robin.

Perfect, thought Rosefire as her eyes began to turn light blue. Just as Warfire had started his starbolt so had Rosefire made hers. They threw starbolts that seemed to cancel each other out as they hit. They both began forming huge starbolts.

"Robin, please contact Cyborg and Beast boy. I will distract him," said Rosefire quickly.

At the same time, they released their starbolts and started throwing more energy into each other. If Rosefire could push Warfire back into Raven, who was still in the shadows, waiting, their plan would succeed.

Robin rang Cyborg and Beast boy but couldn't get them. He called Silverfire instead and told him that he would be coming to help in a matter minutes.

Beast boy changed into a bull and went charging at the robots. He charged through and transformed back into his normal form. Cyborg threw a couple punches then joined Beast boy.

"There are too many," said Cyborg as the robots started coming closer and closer.

"Um, Silverfire? Dude! Where have you been? We are going to need some back up." said Beastboy.

" I having been trying to contact you. I finally made did. Do not worry Robin is coming." said Silverfire.

"Well can you tell him to come a little faster." said Cyborg.

"I will." said Silverfire.

Robin heard his communicator go off and answered it. "Don't worry, Silverfire. I'm almost there."

Beast boy and Cyborg were losing ground as much as they were gaining it. A bird-a-rang and a couple of disks were thrown and there was mild explosion. It didn't seem to affect the robots at all.

"About time," said Cyborg.

"We have to get out of the warehouse," said Robin. "I have a bomb ready to explode."

"Well what are we standing around for? Let's go!" yelled Cyborg.

Cyborg and Robin ran out of the building, avoiding the robots. Beast boy had turned into a falcon and flown out of an open window. As soon ast they were a safe distance away, the bomb went off. There was a huge explosion and lots of flying debris. That didn't stop them.

They ran or flew, Robin leading them somewhere. There in the distance, two lights one light blue and other dark red, could be seen. When they finally arrived Rosefire held the advantage. Warfire wasn't giving up. Then he started adding more energy and pushing Rosefire back. Rosefire was pushed back a few feet as Warfire started moving in closer.

Just then, Cyborg's laser cannon fired and blasted Warfire back to Raven. Raven appeared out of nowhere and her dark energy trapped Warfire from the feet down. Warfire's energy was dropping rapidly and he saw a green eagle come down and swipe him. After Beast boy's attack, Robin came and gave him a swift kick. Warfire couldn't escape Raven's hold on him no matter how much he tried. But he finally did. He was greeted by Rosefire and Robin attacking him. He fell to the ground as Rosefire held her hand moved it, causing him to smash into the wall. They all surrounded him and Warfire looked at him.

"Where are my sisters?" asked Rosefire then she drew her sword when he didn't answer quickly enough.

"Why should I tell you?" Warfire demanded.

"Sorry, your luck just ran out," said Robin. "If you won't share maybe there is another way to find out."

"I am sorry to disappoint you," said Warfire.

With last bit of his energy, he produced a starbolt that blinded everybody. Rosefire lost her hold on him. Then Warfire reappeared behind Rosefire, knocked her out with mini starbolt and grabbed her. There was loud clang as Rosefire's sword fell from her hand on to the ground. When the blast finally died down, all that was left were the four Titans and Rosefire's sword on the ground.

Warfire appeared in his lair and chained Rosefire to a wall. The chains he designed were to keep her from using her powers. That was too close, thought Warfire. They had nearly defeated him and yet he escaped them. He had little time before those foolish friends of Starfire's came to save them. He drew his breath and lifted his arms over Starfire who was still out. Now was the time.

"Where's Rosefire?" asked Beast boy.

"There's her sword," said Cyborg upon seeing the sword.

The communicator went off and Silverfire came into focus. "Have you been able to locate Starfire?"

"No. We had Warfire, but he escaped with Rosefire," said Robin.

Silverfire slammed his fist down on the desk and then said, "I will be joining you."

"What about your powers being disabled?" asked Robin.

"Do not worry about that," said Silverfire.

"Raven and I will go on ahead. Beast boy, Cyborg you two wait for Silverfire to arrive," said Robin

"Are you sure about this?" said Raven, looking at Robin.

"Positive. "Let's go ahead and find him," said Robin.

With his arms spread out over Starfire and his energy slowly returning, he could feel the power of the Heart, and it was helping return some of the power that he lost. After a few minutes, his strength had returned enough to remove the Heart.

He started slowly pulling the Heart from Starfire's chest. Starfire awoke and felt a pain that was worse then she could ever imagine. Her eyes were full of tears because of the pain. She looked over at Warfire. He merely smiled at her and continued pulling the Heart of her. She started screaming and sweat was pouring down her face. Her hair was starting to feel wet and she couldn't stop the pain. Her breathing became labored as the Heart came out. More and more of the Heart emerged from her chest, where it had rested for so long.

"Do not worry. It is almost out," said Warfire.

There was a final tug and the Heart of Tamaran lay in his hand. The girl was gasping for breath and crying. There was no blood where he had pulled the Heart out and the girl was clearly exhausted. He touched her face and she looked at him, frightened.

"I am not going to kill you, yet," said Warfire as he ready himself to summon Darkenfire.

Raven and Robin were searching the place when they heard a scream. That was Starfire, both them realized. They raced towards the screams. Raven and Robin stopped on a catwalk when they saw Warfire, Blackfire, Starfire and Rosefire. They saw Warfire with a purple crystal that Raven immediately recongized. Robin was ready to jump down there and save Starfire. Raven had stopped him and pulled him back.

"Not now," said Raven.

"We have to stop him," said Robin as gripped the metal railway and watched Starfire.

"I understand, Robin, how you want to go at that guy, but what he is holding is more powerful then we have ever dealt with. You want to rush in there and get yourself killed? Fine by me. Let's wait for Cyborg, Beast boy and Silverfire before we rush ourselves in there," said Robin.

He looked at her and gripped the railway harder knowing he couldn't go yet. He wanted to hurt Warfire so bad now. His communicator rang and he answered quickly so their hiding spot wouldn't be given away.

"Hey Robin did you find him yet?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah we're looking at him right now and he's got the Heart. I can see Rosefire and Starfire but Star is in pretty bad shape right now."

"Don't worry. We're on our way," said Cyborg, and the communication ended.

Everything was not ruined now as Warfire placed the Heart on the table. His eyes began to glow dark red as he used as much of his energy as possible. Raven and Robin watched s he poured his energy into the heart. Slowly something started to come out of the Heart, like a shadow sprawled across the floor. Then there was a dark energy spinning around in a circle and beginning to take shape. The shape began to take the form of a man, then there was darkness started to break away like shattered glass. There stood man with dark black hair and he looked around. Warfire instantly fell to his knees.

"Welcome, Darkenfire," said Warfire.

We are heading towards the end of the story. I think I got four more chapters left. I hope you are enjoying my story. Thanks once again for all the reviews. Please review! See ya!

Later


	11. 11

A/N: Sorry! Sorry! I apologize. I had this chapter done for awhile but there has been things keeping me from posting. Thanks to all who have read this story. You guys rock! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Teen Titans the only ones I own are my made up characters.

Darkenfire stood there and he looked at his surroundings. His eyes then fell to the Heart that laid on the table nearby. He was free now and his revenge would come swift for his all those years of his imprisonment.

He turned his attention to Warfire and asked "What year have awaken?"

"2004, Darkenfire. You are not Tamaran. You are on planet called Earth," said Warfire.

"Earth," repeated Darkenfire.

"You arrived-," started Warfire but he was stopped by Darkenfire.

"I know how I arrived to this planet," said Darkenfire.

He stretched out his arms and said "Ah freedom."

"Darkenfire? I have brought gifts. These girls here are part of the royal family in which sealed you in the Heart."

Darkenfire looked at the girls and moved closer to Starfire who's breathing was starting to slow. Another one of the girls was chained nearby but she was out cold. The other was in crystalized chamber that was distance away from the two.

From a top of the catwalk Robin and Raven had watched Darkenfire arrive. They were joined shortly by Cyborg, Beast boy and Silverfire.

"Is that-," started Silverfire fearing for the worst.

"Yes," said Raven.

"Our problem is now bigger," said Silverfire.

"How are going to defeat this guy when we can't even get rid of the other guy?" asked Beast boy.

"We will. First we got to recuse the girls," said Robin.

Darkenfire turned to Warfire and took a look at him. "Do you know how it feels to be locked away?" he asked.

"No-No," he stammered. "I-I have ne-never."

"You never will but you will be dead."

Darkenfire produced a black starbolt that looked as though it were black fire. He threw at Warfire and hit Warfire square in the chest. Warfire had produced a sheild to protect himself but the starbolt went straight through hitting him. Warfire screamed as it hit him and flames began to sprout from his wound. It burnt all of his flesh then all that was left was his skeleton after that he turned into dust.

Darkenfire smiled as Warfire burst into dust and stretched his fingers back and forth. That was fun he thought he hadn't done anything like that since his imprisonment in the Heart. A bit of dust was on his black robe in which he flicked off. The man was puny and weak that freed him from his prison. His attention then turned to the girls and he looked down at Starfire laying there. He moved a piece of her hair from her face and he saw th fear in her eyes.

"Do you fear me?" asked Darkenfire. He didn't let her repsond.

She looked exactly like Starfire that had imprisoned him years ago. He thought to himself that he could destroy them now but he decided on later when he was more powerful. The girls wouldn't be going anywhere for right now. He moved Blackfire's prison to another room. He needed to have a look around this planet and grabbed the Heart then with blink of eye he disappeared. This allowed Titans to move down.

"Did you see what that guy did!" yelled Beast boy. "How are suppose to get rid of guy like that without getting killed?"

"Do not worry," said Silverfire not exactly answering Beast boy's question.

"Okay here's the million dollar question. How!?" replied Beast boy continuing his rant.

"We'll find way," said Robin.

Silverfire flew down towards Rosefire at his side was Rosefire's sword. He didn't even noticed that he was flying until Cyborg said something.

"I thought your powers were off line?" said Cyborg.

Silverfire suddenly looked embrassed and said, "They must be returning since Warfire is dead."

The Titans moved down from the catwalk. Immediately Robin raced over to Starfire who looked up at him and a small smile started to appear on her face. The remaining Titans moved towards the other room.

"Robin," said Starfire.

"It's okay Star. I'm here now," said Robin.

He looked at the chains on her wrists and frowned a bit. He pulled out a mini laser and started working on the chains on her wrists.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy had ended up in another room where Blackfire had been placed.

"Dude! How are we supposed to get her out of there?" asked Beast boy.

"We're not. The crystal chamber doesn't allow anything in or out." said Raven darkly.

Silverfire took Rosefire's sword and sliced the chains holding Rosefire. Rosefire started falling to the ground but Silverfire caught her. Her eyes opened and moved her head around looking at her surroundings. While Silverfire steadied her, he used the sword to cut Starfire loose from her bonds. Robin had difficulty in trying to free her. Robin gently helped Starfire, being thankful that she was all right, he helped her sit up. Starfire was trying to stand up when she suddenly felt weak and fell into Robin's arms. She began to blush and she could see Robin's face turning red. Starfire was about to apologize when she felt Robin pick up.

"Don't," he whispered into Starfire's ear.

Starfire was confused for a minute. She looked over to see Silverfire who was checking Rosefire for any sign of injury. Then Robin came over with Starfire in his arms.

"How do you feel?" he asked Rosefire.

"I am undamaged," said Rosefire then she had questions. "What happenned has happened? Why am I here? Where is Warfire?"

Silverfire just gave her a smile and Rosefire noticed Starfire there. She was relieved that her sister was safe. Silverfire started explaining what happened and she didn't say much as she took in the news. Robin put Starfire down on her feet and she stood up this time without wobbling. Rosefire smiled when she saw Robin's hand was holding her sister's. Robin suddenly noticed and pulled his hand back. Silverfire looked for any sign of injury on Starfire but here was none. Both girls were okay and undamaged thankfully.

"Alright I'm going to try again," said Beast boy as he transformed into Rhino and rammed it.

Nothing happened.

"Why do even have to free Blackfire?" asked Beast boy.

"We need her help to defeat Darkenfire." said Raven

"Well I don't see you helping," said Beast boy.

"I am. Now if you will please be quiet," said Raven floating cross-legged in the air.

Beast boy frowned and turned to Cyborg. "Maybe you should try your cannon again."

"No way I don't want it to reflect back at me again," said Cyborg. "I'm lucky I didn't take much damage."

Starfire held out her hand and produced a small starbolt. She grinned happily her powers were not affected by the removal of the Heart. Where were Blackfire and the others? She noticed they were not here. Robin looked over at her and she gave him a small smile. Starfire's chest still hurt from the Heart being removed. Robin turned back to conversation with Silverfire and Rosefire on what they knew about Darkenfire. They didn't know to much about Darkenfire at all.

"He basically doesn't know much about this planet so we do have advantage," said Robin.

"We should regroup with the others before we make any plans,' said Rosefire.

"So does anybody have anymore bright ideas?" asked Beast boy sitting down in despair.

"I don't. I think we have tried everything," said Cyborg.

There was silence until Raven walked over to the crystalized chamber and started chanting. Cyborg and Beast boy could see Raven's eyes began to glow white and with her dark energy hit the chamber. The hit was dead on and for minute they thought that Raven had suceeded.

"Way to go Raven!" cried Beast boy.

The crystalized chamber suddenly appeared if it hadn't even been attacked by Raven. Cyborg and Beast boy suddenly fell back into depression they had tried everything. There was nothing they could do that could defeat the chamber. Raven was right about it not letting anything in or out.

"Maybe we should regroup with the others," suggested Cyborg. "Maybe the others will know how to free Blackfire."

The others agreed and they moved back into the main room. They saw the others were talking and stopped to see Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven join them.

"We were just about to look for you guys," said Robin.

"Where is Blackfire?" asked Rosefire.

"We couldn't free from the chamber. We tried everything," said Beast boy.

"We are going to need Blackfire's help to stop Darkenfire," said Silverfire.

"We know. It just everything we tried didn't even make a scratch on that thing," said Cyborg.

"Does this mean that Blackfire is imprisoned forever?" asked Starfire worrily.

"Do not worry, Sister," said Rosefire. "I have an idea."

They all went into the room where Blackfire was in. They were right there was no hint of trying to destroy the chamber. Rosefire started whispering to Silverfire after they finished examining it.

"You may want to step back," suggested Silverfire.

"What are you going to do?" asked Robin.

"You will see," replied Silverfire.

They moved back and Rosefire stood there for a second. Then slowly her features started to change as her hair turned black then her eyes changed. In minute there stood another Blackfire next to the chamber. The chamber seemed to reach out to grab Rosefire but then backed away from her. It stopped then there was small explosion and the chamber disappeared. Blackfire fell to the the ground as Rosefire morphed back. Starfire was right there next to her sister's side as fast as possible. The other Titans moved towards where Blackfire lay. Blackfire began to wake up slowly as she opened her eyes and tried to focus on the room.

"Sister, you are undamaged!" exclaimed Starfire.

"It is good to see you free again, Sister," said Rosefire.

Blackfire saw both of her sisters next to her and she was glad. As her mind began to focus she moved the thoughts of her sister and be glad away. She quickly got to her feet and glared at her two sisters.

"What is this a family reunion!" yelled Blackfire.

"Blackfire please calm down or we will have to restrain you," said Silverfire calmly.

"Just go ahead and try," said Blackfire as she glared at Silverfire. "Where is Warfire!"

"He's dead," said Robin

"That bloregos locked me up in that chamber," said Blackfire "I wanted his head."

"Sister, you must not say that!" said Starfire shocked.

"You still would be in there if I had not freed you or Starfire's friends had not tried," said Rosefire.

Blackfire just glared at Rosefire and Rosfire ingored her.

The other Titans just watched since this was sorta of family thing. Both sisters were trying to convince Blackfire to fight with them against Darkenfire. During this time Beast boy kept trying to make jokes as they waited. Raven was about to kill him and Cyborg was trying to stop Raven from killing him. Robin was concerned and he was in deep thoughts.

"All right I will," said Blackfire. "I won't like it."

In the early morning on top of building stood the newly arisen Darkenfire freed from his eternal prison. A fool had brought him into this world again to once again take over Tamaran. The fool was foolish and for that he lost his life. Now he would bring a darkness in which Tamaran had never seen before. If he could right now he would have returned to Tamaran.

Would he repeat what he did before? Start a bloody civil war but this time win. For right now the planet Earth stood and Darkenfire hated it. He would destroy it just for the fun of it. Nothing could stop him once his powers were fully returned. The Heart gave him more powers just as it had for him in the past. Then vision came to him and he saw eight teenagers that were challenging him. He could not tell if he was winning or losing. How dark these insignificant little brats challenge him. He would punish them for even thinking about it. They would beg for their lives to be spared.

In the distance the sun began to rise and new day was arriving. Would this day be the last for Earth's?

A/N: I hope that you like it. If you want to read more I have to other stories out. They are called Whiskey Lullaby and Meant to Be. So please check them out and please review! Review! Please!

Later


	12. 12

A/N: Well no new reviews on the last chapter. Sighs. Oh well I continue writing. I like to dedicate this chapter to my friends: dragonkin, dragonlady7 and Vicki. Thanks guys who keep supporting me. Well on with the story.

1Chapter 12

Rosefire found herself alone on the roof of the Titans' Tower as she watched the sky. The sky began to grow darker as if storm were on its way. She knew it was no storm it was Darkenfire's power growing. Inside she felt her own fears growing as she stood out there. Along with her fears were questions that ran through her mind as she stood there. She then started to concentrate on what going to happen to both of her sisters and Titans who were going to help stop Darkenfire. Then there was herself and Silverfire but would that be enough to stop him. This city now was what she look at and was what her sister now protected along with her friends. Would they die being playing heroes she questioned. Now were her sister and she going to die for something that never should have been created in the first place.

"Sister," said Starfire touching her shoulder.

"Are we ready?" asked Rosefire.

"Yes, Robin would like to go over one more time," said Starfire.

"All right," said Rosefire. "Star, If we do not survive. I am sorry."

Starfire hugged her sister, "Do not worry we will make it."

"You are right. I should all ways listen to you," said Rosefire a smile appeared her face.

The two sisters made their way to the main room. A map of Jump City was on the computer screen as they tried to pinpoint Darkenfire's location. From there they needed to somehow lure Darkenfire back to the Tower.

"Alright let's review the plan. Does everybody know what they are doing?" asked Robin.

There were couple nods, yes and one booya.

"Silverfire and I will lure Darkenfire here. We will project our powers out seemingly powerful that Darkenfire will come," said Rosefire.

"This should get Darkenfire to the Tower and away from the city," said Robin. "Once we lured him to the roof we'll make the first moves."

"We should remain hidden that may give us advantage," said Silverfire.

"Then we can hit him hard," said Cyborg.

"Remember our objective is to get the Heart of Tamaran from him," said Robin.

"What if this plan fails?" asked Blackfire.

"Then we fail." replied Raven darkly.

The sky now was completely black as they stood out on the roof. Everybody was anxious and nervous about doing this. Raven was trying to keep her emotions in control but they did hear something explode. Beastboy was being extra annoying and Cyborg was trying to get him to shut up. Robin was already in leader mode and Starfire was worried about what was going to happen. Blackfire seemed to be ready no one really knew what she was thinking. Rosefire and Silverfire were busy calling their powers. They had blocked out the others as they called Darkenfire to them. Rosefire and Silverfire clasped their hands together making the call even stronger than before.

He heard them loud and clear as call made it's way through out the city. It was time for the final battle and he would make sure that he the victor of this fight. Darkenfire's power wasn't completely back but he thought that he could still destroy them. He was powerful enough already. The call was getting stronger and he could feel them. The Heart glowed an eerie black in the hands of Darkenfire. He stretched his hands out across the city and from his hands came air ripples pointing him in the direction of the call. In the distance he saw it, the Tower standing, that is where he found the call. Then with a blink of his eyes he disappeared.

--------------------------------------

Rosefire and Silverfire suddenly stopped their call. They knew that their call had been heard. They then melted into their hiding places hoping that their plan would succeed.

He appeared out of nowhere where felt the call come. There was no one when he arrived but this was the scene in his vision.

"Come out. I know that you are here. I do not like to wait," said Darkenfire.

"Rosefire. Rosefire, Can you here me?" asked Robin over at his communicator.

"Yes," replied Rosefire back.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Good I'll contact the others," said Robin.

Robin put down his communicator for a minute. Starfire was behind him looked up at him. What if they didn't make out of this alive thought Robin he never get to tell Star how he felt. He had see everybody else was in place was ready.

"Beastboy, Raven are you two in position?" he asked.

"We're ready," said Raven.

Beastboy said something in the background but Robin never heard it. He saw Raven hit him and the communicator went black. Then he contacted Blackfire and Cyborg told them to be ready.

"Everybody is in position," said Robin then turned to Starfire. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Starfire.

"Star, if we don't make out of here. There been something I been meaning to tell you." said Robin.

She looked concerned and Robin was about to choke. Just tell her thought Robin if we don't make out alive then you wouldn't have deal with it.

"Star, I-," said Robin but he saw starbolt heading their way. "Get down!"

He pushed her down as the starbolt exploded revealing them. They heard shouts over their communicators asking if they were alright. They both got up and looked at Darkenfire standing there with both hands ready to shoot more starbolts. He was about to throw another starbolt when three different starbolts came aiming at Darkenfire. Their advantage of staying hidden was no longer a choice. The starbolts never hit him because at the last minute Darkenfire had produced a shield. Robin and Starfire joined the others there Robin took the lead.

"Titans Go!" yelled Robin.

Robin threw a couple of disks and some starbolts were flung at Darkenfire. They didn't even leave a mark in Darkenfire's shield. Cyborg tried to hit him with his sonic cannon and Beastboy transformed into T-Rex hitting the shield. Again the same results then with a wave his hand he sent them back and some of them went unconscious. Raven stood still standing sent massive energy attack nothing prevailed.

"Foolish all of you thinking you can defeat me. Nobody has ever defeated me before," said Darkenfire. "That is why I was sealed into the Heart of Tamaran."

"We're not giving up that easily," said Robin. The others were getting up as well.

"I see stubborn to the end do not worry you will die a hero's death," said Darkenfire. "I will see to it."

Darkenfire placed his hands together making a black glow in between them. It grew bigger and bigger.

"This was my favorite attack for using on my enemies. You should feel very proud that you get to die by this attack," said Darkenfire. "Now Die!"

There was black wave that ran over towards them. It was moving so fast that the no one had anytime to react then it hit.

Thanks for reading! Please review! Please check out my other stories too! Review it only takes less then a minute!

Later


	13. 13

Yeah Reviews! I updated as quickly as I could. School is driving me crazy I've got three finals this week.

Thanks to all you review this chapter is dedicated to you:

Anwen, Major Fan, Agent Kathy and dragonkin

1Chapter 13

Darkenfire smiled as the attack hit them but then he stopped smiling. He saw three shields had been produced at the last minute. Raven, Rosefire and Silverfire had combined their shields to hold off his attack.

"I'm alive," said Beast boy happily.

Darkenfire pulled out another attack.

"You won't be alive for ever much longer if you don't move," said Raven dropping her shield and moving.

Beastboy transformed into a rabbit and dashed away as the attack hit. Rosefire and Silverfire still had enough energy to hold shields and evade some of Darkenfire's attacks.

"I have had enough!" yelled Blackfire. "Lower your shields and fight me as a true Tamaraniana.

He threw back his head and laughed at what she said.

Blackfire's eyes turned purple and plummeted Darkenfire with starbolts hoping to break his shield down. Then she produced a bigger starbolt like she threw at Rosefire but this time she aimed for his hand. The starbolt hit Darkenfire's hand and the shield immediately fell. The look on Darkenfire's face was not surprised but happy.

"Now this makes things interesting. Thank you my dear."

Then he disappeared and reappeared behind Blackfire. Blackfire didn't have a chance as he attacked her from the back with blast. She fell toward the ground plummeting to her death had Cyborg not caught her. Cyborg put her down behind the shields since she was out. After checking if she was okay then Cyborg with Beastboy decided to do the Beast boy Blitz. It ended up a disaster. Darkenfire flung Beast boy right back into Cyborg. Luckily Beast boy transformed before hitting Cyborg. Starfire grabbed Robin's hands and flew where he released a fury of disks. They never hit him and explosion was redirected back at them. Starfire fell towards the ground. Raven used her dark energy to make spikes that went sailing towards Darkenfire. Darkenfire flung Raven into the wall and then made her own attack come back to hit her. All of them hit along her cloak but one that grazed her cheek. Raven's emotions were going wild but nothing exploded. She realized that Darkenfire was blocking her emotions. Beast boy transformed into a bear used his claws to free Raven. Raven's cloak was almost completely destroyed. Nothing was working. Darkenfire was able to redirect their attacks that they were not able to get him.

Almost everyone was behind the shields. Cyborg's arm was fixing his arm quickly. Beastboy had scratches and few bruises. Raven had slit next to her cheek where Darkenfire had aimed. She was better shape while her cloak wasn't. Blackfire remained out and Starfire had finally came. Starfire had broken her arm but Rosefire was already healing it. Robin was the only one who was missing. Darkenfire sensed Robin's sneak attack as a he did his roundhouse kick at him. Darkenfire blocked it and grabbed his leg sending him flying to the ground. Robin made his way back to the shields he had scraps and was bleeding a bit.

While keeping her shield up Rosefire healed all wounds. Her energy was draining but she needed to help. She and Silverfire couldn't help much because they needed to shield the others. Let down the shields Darkenfire would instantly have free shots. The attacks were numberous and hard some even went through the shields. If only they could shut down Darkenfire's powers. That's when she came up with the idea that could work. Maybe just as long enough to get the Heart from Darkenfire.

"Silverfire, I have an idea that might end this battle. If I can shut down Darkenfire's powers long enough for Titans to attack and retrieve the Heart," said Rosefire.

"No! That can kill you!" yelled Silverfire.

"It is risk I am willing to take," said Rosefire calmly.

He nodded and said, "Then do it."

Rosefire dropped her shield and Silverfire immediately poured more energy into his own shield. Rosefire made her back to the others as she headed there the rain started to pour down from the sky.

"Please listen I have plan I am going to shut down Darkenfire's powers long enough for you to attack. I can give you two minutes to attack long enough to retrieve the Heart. Not all Darkenfire's powers will be shut down he still be able to shot starbolts, fly and have his strength. You will be able to get to better now," said Rosefire. "I will begin now."

"Try to hurry," said Robin as he saw Darkenfire preparing one of his more brutal attacks.

Rosefire began to glow a light blue from outside her body. She held out her hand as if stop him from coming. He hurled his attack at them but immediately stopped coming at them and disappeared like smoke.

"Titans Go!" yelled Robin.

They attacked them with much force. Darkenfire couldn't hurt them as much as before. Robin kicked him in the face and that blood poured from his lip. Silverfire was to warn them when time was up. The two minutes were coming to end quickly and Rosefire was struggling to keep him from using his other attacks. Then there was blow to her stomach as Darkenfire tried to regain his powers.

"Time is almost up!" cried Silverfire.

Blackfire had awaken at this time and tried to hit him with starbolt that he dodged. The Heart was in his pocket and Robin almost had it. When Darkenfire grabbed him and Starfire hit him with starbolt.

"Hurry! Get out of there now!" yelled Silverfire.

They all had abandoned Darkenfire except for one.

"Robin!" screamed Starfire.

Darkenfire held Robin up with his hand gripped on Robin's throat. Starfire wanted to save him but Cyborg grabbed her.

"No we must save Robin!" she yelled. Cyborg wouldn't let her budge.

"There is nothing we can do," said Rosefire regaining little strength.

"Foolish boy," said Darkenfire. "Now I am going to kill you first."

Robin struggled but it was hopeless he could see his team. A bolt of lighting flashed over heard.

Then everything went black.

This is my second to last chapter. So please review. You know what to! Right!

Later


	14. 14

A/N: I must apologize but this is my last chapter of my story. After this it means my story is over. It brings tears to my eyes. Thanks for the reviews they are awesome and you guys are awesome for reviewing my story.

1Chapter 14

The citizens of Jump City didn't exactly know what was going on with storm. The storm now it wasn't your normal storm. The worst of the storm seemed to pinpointed on the top of Titan's Tower. The lighting crashed to the ground and the thunder sounded loud. The darkest of clouds reign over the Tower. Something was happening but who knew what exactly was going on right now.

Starfire had tears running down her face as she screamed. Robin, her best friend was dying in the hands of that fiend. Cyborg was holding her trying hard not to let her go and Beastboy was standing there in shock. Raven had tears running down her face nothing exploded. Blackfire stood there and watched as she felt helpless. This was not fair they could do nothing to stop Darkenfire. Silverfire was supporting Rosefire who also had tears running down her face. Their leader was dying and Rosefire was blaming herself for all of this.

"How does it feel to have the life draining from you?" questioned Darkenfire as he squeezed harder.

Robin was fading in and out of conscious. He could hear Starfire's cries in the distance. He needed to stay alive for his team, for the city he protected and for Starfire. He needed to stay alive. With strength of being needed to stay alive he reached into his utility belt and grabbed a flash bomb then threw at him. It went off and Darkenfire immediately covered his eyes. Robin was released from his grip.

"Robin!" cried Starfire she broke from Cyborg's grip. She flew towards him and grabbed him before Darkenfire could see again.

They arrived back and Silverfire immediately healed the wounds around his neck. They were glad to have their leader back again. Rosefire shook off her guilt knowing that they still had to get rid of Darkenfire. Starfire was refusing to leave Robin's side as he slowly began to regain strength. She was glad that Robin was back with them again.

The light from the flash bomb seemed to temporarily blinded Darkenfire. The Titans were at a sudden advantage. A plan started to form into Robin's mind that they could actually win.

The blind Darkenfire let out roar of fury from being blinded. He was confused and furious that he couldn't see anything. If he found that boy he would kill him so fast that boy wouldn't know what happened to him. He let out of lash starbolts even through he couldn't see hoping one might hit its target.

Robin whispered Starfire the plan in her ear. She announced to the group and they agreed. Cyborg had to explain to the aliens how exactly to do it. Starfire was going to stay with Robin in case Darkenfire's sight suddenly came back.

"Hey there ugly!" yelled Cyborg. "Yeah that's right over here!"

Darkenfire started heading towards Cyborg.

"No I am over here!" yelled Rosefire. "Did I do that right?"

Cyborg nodded and Darkenfire headed for her.

"Actually I'm over here!" yelled Raven.

"No here I am!" yelled Blackfire.

He was started getting confused from the voices. They continued to call him and Beast boy transformed into a monkey. He sprinted towards the blinded Darkenfire and jumped on his leg. He then transformed into a spider and climbed his way up his leg. Until he came to the pocket then back into a monkey. He grabbed a purplish gem and jumped from his ride. Beast boy ran like crazy away from Darkenfire.

"Did you retrieve the Heart?" asked Rosefire.

"Yeah," said Beast boy showing her the purple gem.

Darkenfire who now regained his sight suddenly smiled at them. His smile ceased when he saw the Heart of Tamaran now in hands of royal family. There was purplish glow and then Darkenfire saw the glow heading for him.

"No! I will not return to that prison!!!!!!!!" screamed Darkenfire.

"Looks like your going," said Cyborg.

"See ya," added Beast boy and he waved at him.

Blackfire smirked at Darkenfire as he looked at the Heart with horror. Raven, Robin and Starfire watched as he tried to escape. The glow caught up and held him. Then it pulled Darkenfire into the Heart of Tamaran. Darkenfire fought hard to try not get sucked in but he was.

"NOO!!!!!!!!!!!" His scream rang out as he finally went in.

The sky began to clear up and the sun once again was shining. The roof had some serve damage to it but nobody cared. They had won the battle and relieved to be alive. Rosefire placed the Heart of Tamaran in black box that she drawn from somewhere in her cloak. Blackfire had decided it time to leave.

"Well I have to go now," said Blackfire taking to the sky.

"Sorry Sister," said Rosefire. "You still have to go back."

Blackfire was instantly frozen in her place and the Centauri police arrived to take her away.

"Good-bye Sister," said Rosefire and Starfire waving to their sister.

"Man, I'm starving. Let's get some pizza," said Cyborg.

"As long as no meat," said Beast boy.

"They starting it," said Raven getting annoyed and something exploded in background.

"Let's get some pizza," said Robin.

Beast boy and Cyborg were already arguing they didn't notice everybody had left them. After they ate and got some sleep the next day it was time for Silverfire and Rosefire to leave.

"It was good seeing, Sister," said Rosefire. "Hopefully next time it will be better."

"I hope so too, Sister," said Starfire hugging her.

Cyborg shook her hand and Silverfire didn't really seem to say anything. Rosefire told him he despised good-byes. Rosefire thanked Raven and presented her with new cloak. A rare smile came on her face. Beast boy complaining about something and then unexceptly got a kiss from Rosefire. Silverfire glared at Beast boy but Beast boy fainted to the ground.

"Well that shut him up," said Cyborg smiling.

Rosefire looked concerned then turned to Robin.

"Robin, it was pleasure meeting you. Next time we meet I hope that you will trust me more," said Rosefire.

"I promise I'll will," said Robin.

"Please take care of my sister," said Rosefire quietly for only Robin to hear.

"I will," said Robin "Here take this."

Robin handed her a special Titan communicator and Rosefire smiled at him.

Rosefire and Silverfire then took to the sky and waved good-bye to the Titans soon they were gone.

"Well that's over," said Raven then disappeared to mediate because she hadn't mediated for awhile.

Cyborg was trying to get Beast boy to wake up since he fainted. Then question popped into his mind.

"So Star, Do you don't have anymore sisters?" asked Cyborg.

"No, I do have a brother," said Starfire.

"What!" yelled Cyborg and Beast boy who suddenly regain conscious.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't visit soon," said Robin.

"Well your back to Earth," said Cyborg to Beastboy.

"I got a kiss," said Beastboy. "I got it since I saved the world."

"Yeah right," said Cyborg. "You just got lucky."

They headed into the Tower already on their way to argument on whether he did save the world or not.

"Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah," said Robin.

"What were you going to tell me before Darkenfire attacked?" asked Starfire.

Robin's face flushed and said, "Um Star, I promise I tell you later."

They both headed into the Tower together and the door shut.

The End!

Yeah I finished it! I finished it! This is my first chapter complete story. I hope you enjoyed My Other Sister. I hope that you will read my next story: The Fury.

Later


End file.
